Mine
by HalfBlackWolfDemon
Summary: DONE! A/U: HieixKagome: She swallowed thickly, fear curling around her heart as its large black wings expanded, stretching out in an act of intimidation. The black dragon opened its mouth, exposing the razor-sharp twin rows of teeth.
1. Greed

**Mine**

**Summary**: She swallowed thickly, fear curling around her heart as his large black wings expanded, stretching out in an act of intimidation. The black dragon opened his mouth, exposing the razor-sharp twin rows of teeth. Glistening saliva dripped from his maw and the sacrifice quivered, tears gathering in her fearful stormy blue eyes.

**Disclaimer**: I in no way own the great anime/manga InuYasha, created by Rumiko Takahashi, or YuYu Hakusho, created by Yoshihiro Togashi

**Pairings**: Hiei/Kagome

**Warning**: Alternate Universe. Kind of set in the IY Universe, but the YYH Universe doesn't exist. Other than Hiei being an ass, nada.

**HBWD's Corner**: Let me make one thing clear. Though I may like eastern style dragons that are long bodies and most of the time, no legs, I imagine these dragons as the western version. For example:

**http:/ browse . deviantart . com/?qh=§ion;=&global=1&q=black+dragon#/ds5b5u** (take out the spaces). That is what I imagine a dragon to look like. But that's not what they all look like. That was just an example!

Inspired by _**How To Train Your Dragon**_ and _**Dragonheart**_ and _**The Dragon of the Darkness Flame**_ on Hiei's arm and _**Eragon**_ (the first book only) and _**Reign of Fire**_ and anime fight background music for the fight scenes, romantic music for the mushy stuff and random anime music for the rest and because I love dragons so much!

Somewhat dedicated to my hubby, who totally wants to be a dragon himself *rolls eyes*

I've changed familial relationships around, you'll understand once the story starts, so, ONTO THE STOREH!

_**1. Greed .1**_

Tree's shivered and shook as a large black mass passed through them. They groaned as they were pushed out of the way and one fell when a thick black tail with a dark red underside hit it harder than necessary, not that the creature cared.

The jutting, rounded nostrils quivered as the beast took a deep breath before flicking out the forked tongue hidden behind the double layered, jagged teeth. It twitched, wiggled and the tiny pores opened as wide as they could, tasting the air. An odd, but very familiar scent and taste filtered in and the being growled but continued on its way.

A girl with stormy blue eyes filled with tears of betrayal shook faintly. She stared at the man in front of her, her long, well-kept raven hair slipping from the loose tie it was in. Her lip quivered and she shook her head. "Y-you're… You're lying! I can't… I mean, I was going to…"

He turned his head away and she could sense the sadness in his aura. "I am sorry, my granddaughter… But, you were chosen." He held out the stone, its shiny, smoky blue surface to eerily similar to her own eye color.

The girl looked down the line of the other teenagers, who had looks of relief and sadness (for her, she hoped!) across their faces. "But I had a purpose here, Grandfather! I was to take over as Head Girl once Kikyou-_senpai_ turned twenty!" She stood up suddenly. "I don't want to be sacrificed! I have a PURPOSE!"

The Head Priest turned his head away and stared at the wall to his side. "I know… You held so much promise. Your powers are so vast, and you have much potential… Maybe that is why the Dragons want you…?" He looked back at her before moving to stand in front of her. "As my granddaughter, you must show respect and poise when faced with our protectors. You will be the light that keeps our Village hidden from those that would abuse us." He gently touched her forehead with the tips of his glowing fingers.

"But…" A heavy sigh passed her lips and she set her jaw. "I will, but only for the Village." She looked at the others in the room. There were three others that were kneeling on their cushions, each one the same age as her but with different levels of power. She outranked them by how deep a blue her aura was. It was a nice, rich copen blue that shone bright when she meditated or was angry.

She steeled herself and took the stone from her grandfather before taking a deep breath. "You will do us proud, Kagome-_chan_." She nodded and walked out through the door to greet the rest of the villagers and give them the news.

The small black dragon wandered through the forest to the large congregation of dragons he could sense. They seemed to be gathered for some reason. This was rare, because dragons were usually solitary creatures, only coming together for mating purposes.

He stopped and tilted his head to the side slightly. The tiny holes on the side of his skull thinned slightly to pinpoint the sound. Growling softly he continued on his way, ignoring the other dragon that had come down to investigate.

It slipped into view from the dragon trail. The dragon was much larger than he was; his head probably would only reach its shoulder, with deep blue scales and large navy eyes. Instead of a thick fur bundle at the base of the skull like he had, it had smooth scales and pointed backbones. "Dragon, you are not from around here." It said, or rather, she did. Her tail swung lazily behind her, the spiked end glinting as a threat. "State your name and your business."

He had a mind to tell her to fuck off, but instead trailed his thin, forked tongue over his jagged, sharp fangs. "I would fly from here but I have wounded myself and found this forest demon and human free." He stretched his torn wing and shifted himself into a more offensive stance. Though his wing was broken, he could still pack a good bite.

She snorted and turned away from him. "I was not sent to fight. My Lord only wants for me to greet any dragons that wish to be here for the sacrifice." She turned her head to look at him and he snorted at the look in her eye. "Were you drawn here for the sacrifice, young one?"

The black dragon ignored her and continued on his way. He could smell water close by and wanted to get himself cleaned of the damn fox demons _stench_ as soon as possible.

She hissed angrily at him and slipped in front of him. "You still haven't answered my other question, _little_ one." The blue dragon sashayed up to him and curled her head against her neck in a sly way. "May I know your name?"

He reared back and made a disgusted sound in the back of his throat. He was not in the mood for a quick rut. "Out of my way, _water_ dragon. I have no business with you."

The female snarled louder and flared her wings out in an act of intimidation. "Your name or you may not pass."

His internal flame built up in rage, boiling and bubbling, just begging to be let loose upon the whore of a dragon. Smoke curled from his throat, through his open mouth and around his exposed teeth. "Move." He said slowly, as if talking to someone with a lesser intelligence. Which she was, in his opinion.

"Enough!" An old, withered voice said and both dragons turned to look at a lavender dragon with a Noh mask crushed at the top of his skull. He was old, though you wouldn't be able to tell just by looking at him. It was the smell and taste of old power, old wisdom, old magic that surrounded the great beast. "Ora leave. You have bothered our guest. Go find Knot and see if he will take care of your problem." The dragoness hissed but did as she was told.

_Odd._ The black dragon thought before he narrowed his eyes at the ancient dragon.

"Hiei, am I correct?" Said dragon gave him a blank look, trying not to give anything away. "I am Ryukotsusei. I am the head of this _tatsu_ and I welcome you to this honored event." He turned around and lumbered towards the water smell. "Come, we have a healing springs that you may use for that wing of yours."

Hiei flared his nostrils in anger at being told what to do, but followed after him. A healing spring sounded wonderful right now. But as soon as he was good and healed, he was out of here. He never liked being around more than one or two dragons at a time. And from what he was getting (by smell and taste) there was a lot more than one or two. And the old coot had said **tatsu**, so that meant there was a whole group of them. _Great, just what I need. _

Kagome let the purified water run down her back, taking the cleansing soap with it. Kikyou, her older sister, stood off to the side and talked quietly with their grandmother. She was a gentle woman with a heart of gold and a tongue of silver.

She tried to listen in on their conversation, but was unable to pick up anything really important. _Great, a sacrifice. Is this what I was meant to be? Why was I chosen? I have so much going for me! I was to be High Priestess! I have responsibilities here on Earth!_ Tears burned the back of her eyes, trying to force their way down her soft cheeks. _I know it's to protect the Village, but why did I have to go? What was so special about me?_ She shook and let the bucket tip over her head.

"Kagome-_chan_…" Her sister's soft voice called out and the young sacrifice schooled her face before standing and turning around.

"Yes, _nee-chan_?" She answered and curled her arm over her chest to keep her private parts hidden from view.

Kikyou was crying. Large, fat tears rolled down her porcelain cheeks and fell onto the white _kimono_ she was holding. _My sacrificial _kimono_…_ Kagome thought absently as wrapped her arms around her sister's shoulders and gave her a soft hug, murmuring words of comfort.

The older priestess got herself under control in no time and pushed Kagome away. "Look at me, crying like a baby when you're the one… The one…" Fresh tears gathered and she handed the white robe to their grandmother and latched onto her sister. "If you go, I go!" She whispered in Kagome's ear with conviction.

Said sacrifice-to-be pushed Kikyou away and stared at her with wide stormy blue eyes. "What? Are you crazy! That's not how it works! You weren't chosen, _nee-chan_! You don't need to go!" Kikyou shook her head and pushed Kagome's hands away before pulling her in a back-breaking hug. "You… uh, you can't go!" The raven squeaked out.

The older sister sniffled softly and pulled away. "I know, but I don't want you to be given to the dragons!" She whispered again, but it was much louder than expected. Her bottom lip trembled and Kagome felt horrible.

"The Village will be safe for ten more years… And that's all that matters!" She wiped away her sister's tears and patted her cheeks in a consoling manner. They looked at each other silently before both lips quivered in a similar manor. "Oh, Kikyou-_nee-chan_, I'm so scared! I don't want to be burned alive!" She wailed and latched onto her, sobbing loudly into her older sister's shoulder. Said sibling clung to her back and buried her head in Kagome's shoulder. Both cried quietly.

Kaede-_sama_, the current Head Priestess, walked forward and held out the ancient 'Dragon-Song' scroll that the sacrificial 'spirits' had to sing. "Ye must dance and sing this as a greeting to our Wondrous Protector and his children. And when the Chosen Dragon steps forward, you are to bow to him and let loose your energy to see if it pleases him or her." She looked at Kagome with her good, yet sad eye and dabbed at it with her sleeve.

"Grandma…" She held up her hand and pushed the scroll towards Kagome again.

"Take it before this old lady loses control of her emotions." Kaede watched as the naked sacrifice took the Dragon Song Scroll and looked down at it with tear-filled stormy blue eyes. "Now, finish your cleansing bath and pray to the Gods that you go quickly and with no pain." She turned on her heel and left, fighting tears as she went.

Kagome turned towards her older sister and swallowed thickly. "I need to finish…" She trailed off, not knowing what to say now.

Kikyou looked off to the side and gathered all of her courage. _This is a blessing… This is a blessing…!_ She repeated in her head. _It has to be…_ "I will see you after you have prayed, before the ceremony."

The young priestess watched her sister leave the bathhouse and turned towards the blessed springs. "Well, it's now or never, Kagome!" She pep-talked herself and walked up to the springs and dipped her toe into it. A rush of warmth spread up her leg and she felt… Cleansed, as if the Gods themselves were blessing her, clearing away all her troubles. She sank into the springs and swam around for a few minutes before finding the rocky niche and seating herself upon it, lotus style, and started to meditate.

Hiei followed Ryukotsusei at a sedated pace. His wing stung horribly, but he endured it as the trees started to thin. He could smell the healing waters and his wing felt just that much better. "You have come at a wondrous time, young one."

Hiei rolled his large red eyes, _Like I give a shit…_

The elder dragon, or _Wrym_, lumbered alone in front of the black dragon. "The ten year sacrifice is about to take place. One lucky dragon is going to take this year's sacrifice for their own. I wonder if they will survive…?" Ryukotsusei turned his head and stared down at the smaller dragon. "There have only been two humans that have survived the sacrifice. Midoriko and Genkai, I think their names were… Very interesting humans, they were. Strong willed…"

The two stopped in front of a large hot springs. Hiei stepped forward but was stopped by a spiky tail. He showed his teeth to the old codger and was about to move around him when the elder spoke. "For you to use our sacred springs, you must attend the sacrifice… It is a great honor and wondrous site to witness the humans sing and dance their version of the Dragon Song."

The black dragon snorted but nodded. "Sure, I'll go." He moved past the _Wrym_ and dipped his toe into the water. He felt the healing process start already and quickly, but smoothly, slipped into the pool of iridescent water. He sighed softly and submerged his whole body in the warm liquid. It was heaven, this warmth that encased his whole being. He closed his eyes and concentrated on healing his wounded wing. He willed the thin membrane to knit itself back together, forced the bone back into its proper place and demanded the muscles to stitch themselves back to normal.

He opened his eyes and was surprised to see the elder dragon gone. _Oh well, who needs him anyway?_ He closed his eyes and nostrils and dunked his head under the water.

Kagome let out a gasp of air as she stumbled in the step. "Oh…!" She rasped. "Darn it, that was so not supposed to happen…" She scowled and reset her body into the starting position. She hadn't had to do the Dragon's Dance for the past year so she was a little rusty… _And still clumsy as ever!_ She scowled and closed her eyes and started to whisper the Dragon Song.

"_Dragon fire, _

_Dragon wing,_

_Dragon breath,_

_Dragon's si…! "_

Her foot caught on the white robe and she tripped… Again. "By the Gods, why is this _kimono_ so long?" She let loose a frustrated sound and picked up the end of the clothe. "So annoying…" She murmured and sat down on the wooden floor of the _dojo_. "I'm never going to learn this by tonight…" Curling her knees up and wrapping her arms around them, she was oblivious that a Graduated Monk had slipped into the _dojo_.

He was there to train, but was surprised to see the sacrifice sitting on the dirty _tatami_ pads. "You'll ruin your _kimono_ that way, Kagome-_kohai_!" Miroku said and smiled his disarming smile, hoping to make her feel less… Sacrifice-y.

Said girl scowled and curled into herself tighter. "What does it matter when I'm going to be turned to ash and then eaten in front of everyone?" She crossed her arms over her chest and looked off into the distance, fresh tears gathering at the corners of her eyes. "Why me, Miroku-_senpai_? Why me?" She stood up and turned to look at him, hands curled against her chest. "Why did they choose me?"

The older monk shrugged lazily. "Maybe they thought you'd taste good with all that fat on you, Kagome-_kohai_?" He easily moved away from her as she threw her arm out to try to hit his knee. He laughed and crouched down next to her. "Need me to help you learn the steps?"

The priestess shook her head. "No…" She picked at her toenail absently. "No, I can get it; I just need to practice more." With a heavy sigh she stood up and pulled up her robes more. "Just need to fix the _kimono_ and I should do fine." She re-tied her sash, pulling the thick material up higher so she could have better movement without tripping onto her face. "I mean, I've had to do the dance at the festival every other summer since I was seven… And I sort of remember the steps; it's the song that I don't know! I was never a good singer and, well…" She shrugged absently before sighing resolutely.

Miroku smirked lazily. "I know the song, and I could teach you." Kagome gave him a fierce look and he blinked in surprise.

"I know we've never gotten along but I didn't know you hated me _that_ much." Miroku's amethyst eyes widened.

He stood up quickly and waved his hands in front of his chest. "Oh…! Oh, it's nothing like that, Kagome-_kohai_! I didn't mean it to sound like I was… I was… Uh…" He rubbed the back of his head and chuckled nervously. "I was just trying to spend more time with you before you… Uhm…" He blushed. Miroku the Amorous Monk actually **blushed**.

Tilted her head to the side and she stepped forward. "Really? Oh, well, I'm sorry I jumped to conclusions." She touched his arm softly and he settled his hand on her own. It was her turn to blush. "Miroku-_senpai_…?" She murmured.

"I wish it was someone else that the dragons had chosen… I was hoping… That when you came of age…" He turned his face away from her before he seemed to come to a conclusion. "I wanted to ask the Head Priest if I could have your hand in marriage… I have admired you for a long time, Kagome-_kohai_ and just recently I had made the decision to make you my bride. I had already started to build our hut…" He trailed off then and Kagome's bottom lip trembled.

"Oh, Miroku-_senpai_… You want to marry me?" Tears gathered in her eyes, but for a different reason. She swallowed thickly and chewed her bottom lip. "I would have said yes…" She blushed again, her hands fumbling with her sash. "I've always admired you as well, Miroku-_senpai_. No matter what situation you were put in, you always stood your ground with a silver tongue and a will of steel."

The monk grinned perversely and wiggled his eyebrow at her. "And I can use that tongue for other things too." Kagome rolled her eyes and walked to the middle of the _dojo_ and let her body settle into the starting position.

Her hands were pressed against her chest and her head was bowed. "If you don't mind, though, I've got to concentrate on keeping the village safe for another ten summers."

Miroku nodded morosely and grabbed his pack. "I'll tell the rest of the village not to enter the _dojo_ then…" He headed towards the door but paused before leaving. "I'll miss you, Kagome-_chan_." With that, he was gone.

Kagome swallowed thickly and teared up again. "Oh…" Her body shook as she let loose a heavy breath.

Hiei slipped from the springs and shook the water from his black, scaled body. He walked lazily towards the area where he could smell and hear the other dragons. All conversation stopped, though, when he entered the clearing. There were many different dragon species gathered together, all crowded along cliff-line that looked down onto a flat rocky surface surrounded by a deep ring of crystal clear water. The dragons watched him wearily, even as the elder made his way over to Hiei.

"Ah, young one. You look in better spirits now that you have healed yourself." He unfurled a great wing and coiled over the black dragon's body. "Come, you shall sit with me. The ceremony shall start soon. The humans will come and you don't want to miss the festivities." Ryukotsusei rested his wing against his body again when they reached his spot. It was at the very center of the valley-like cove and he sat regally upon the rocky throne like the king he thought he was.

The black dragon snorted but settled in beside him. He watched the other dragons silently, curiously. He had never seen such a large group of dragons together in one area. It was astounding, since dragons were normally solitary, territorial creatures. But each one looked as comfortable as could be, all stretched out and waiting for the sacrifice to begin.

"They are only here because of the festival." Ryukotsusei murmured. "I only have a few dragons in my clan, Ora is one of them." He turned his great head towards Hiei and watched him silently. "You are a very young dragon, are you not?"

Hiei narrowed his eyes and bared his teeth at the old dragon. "What of it…?" He knew that with age came power in all dragons. The old geezer could probably give him a good fight if he weren't so slow moving.

Ryukotsusei closed his eyes and turned his head towards the clearing. "Youth is wasted on the young…" He said more to himself then to Hiei, who just snorted and looked out into the rocky surface. "Ah, look, here come the humans who are going to set up the decorations for the festivities." A few humans walked onto the large rock in the middle of the cove, carrying lanterns and an assortment of other interesting things.

Hiei tilted his head to the side slightly and watched through narrowed red eyes as the humans set up for the Sacrificial Ceremony. He kept quiet as they worked diligently, every once in a while looking up and around at the large gathering of dragons. They didn't seem intimidated, like Hiei thought they should have been, but worked in a respectful quiet.

Once the clearing was set up, the lanterns lit, the rocky surface covered with multi-colored flower petals and cleansing incense lit the humans left in the same solemn quiet that they came in with. An hour passed, and the sun had started to set before anything happened.

The Wrym shifted quietly beside Hiei, finding a better position and looked at him from the corner of his eye. "It's about to start. I love when they come in, so entertaining…" He trailed off as soft music filtered into the clearing and all noise just stopped. No dragon moved or spoke, or even seemed to breathe as the humans filed in. Three humans were playing instruments (Hiei didn't know what they were and truthfully didn't care) and moved around the circle, taking their specific positions.

The music crescendoed, growing louder and louder as a little human girl, covered in white with a thick white veil over her head stepped in. Bells jingled as she stepped and then, the music quit. She walked around the circle, raising her hands above her head as she went. Her head tilted back and she opened her mouth and started to sing.

"_Dragon fire, _

_Dragon wing,_

_Dragon breath,_

_Dragon's sing!"_

Hiei's scales were set on edge and as she moved around the area, her feet moving effortlessly with the steady beating drum, he felt something inside him start to grow.

"_I am but a humble human,_

_Asking the Great One_

_For this little favor._

_My family, my home, _

_My village, my people!_

_Please give us eternal safety_

_And eternal peace,_

_I give my body and soul_

_To the Dragon's flame!"_

She twisted around and threw the veil from her head and crouched low, her intricately decorated hair glittering in the lantern's light. She moved until she was on her knees and tilted her head back, exposing her neck. She started to hum and her energy skyrocketed, shooting upwards and then curving back down to swirl and dance around her petite form.

"_My I be the sacrifice_

_That keeps this village safe_

_From those that would do harm_

_And cause us pain._

_Fire from the dragon's belly_

_Burn bright!_

_I beg and plead_

_Take me from the mortal plane_

_And devour my ash_

_For I am yours and yours alone"_

Hiei stood up and, ignoring Ryukotsusei's surprised yell, leapt down into the water below. The water splashed and shot upwards, raining down on the girl and soaking her _kimono_. She swallowed thickly, fear curling around her heart as his large black wings expanded, stretching out in an act of intimidation. The black dragon opened his mouth, exposing the razor-sharp twin rows of teeth. Glistening saliva dripped from his maw and the sacrifice quivered, tears gathering in her fearful stormy blue eyes.

The drummer continued to keep the beat steady and the girl swallowed thickly, but continued to sing.

"_Burn my body, take my soul_

_But in return, keep my home_

_On the mortal plane_

_Safe and undisturbed."_

The drumming stopped and everyone held their breath.

Hiei lurched forward and wrapped his clawed hand around her tiny body. He twisted away from the humans and, holding her against his chest, beat his wings to get himself away from the clearing and the other dragons.

Angry roars and jets of fire shot towards him, but he easily dodged them (he **was** built for speed more than brute strength) and flew away, his prize clutched tightly in his clawed front foot. And the only word that he could think of was mine. _Mine, mine, MINE!_

_**0. End .0**_

**HBWD's Corner**: This story won First Place in thedeadliestsin . proboards . com contest. The theme was The Seven Deadly Sins, and this is the first chapter of it. The story is complete, so I will be posting weekly… Or by however many reviews it gets. First 10 will get the next chapter ;)

And yes, I know I have been MIA for, like, EVER on this site and I apologize. Just, getting married, moving from one state to another, then from one town to another, then moving again, then getting a GSD and a Poodle puppy, and having cruddy roommates, and just, life in general. And I know that that doesn't really give a good enough reason as to why I haven't updated any of my stories since June of '09, and the main reason is I have been lazy and didn't feel like writing… Well, for those stories. Plot bunnies come and go and most of them have went. If I really push myself, though, I'm sure I could pump out the rest of the stories… Just have to actually buckle down and write the outline, then flesh it out, and post it. So some stories might be totally revamped… Or removed, depending on my mood…

And, once again! I beg your forgiveness! So, as this _hayuuuuuuge _A/N comes to an end, I say that the first reviewer to this chapter will get any fiction wish they could ever want! Any InuYasha crossover, any of my older stories updated, or a whole new fandom that I have no knowledge of but have the time to research. It's up to you, my wonderful reviewers! Whose gonna get it first?

**Translations**:

-senpai – mentor

-chan – a diminutive suffix; it expresses that the speaker finds a person endearing

Tatsu – dragon clan

Nee-chan – big sis

Kimono – traditional Japanese garment warn by women, men and children

-sama – used mainly to refer to people of a much higher rank than oneself and sometimes towards people one greatly admires

Dojo – a Japanese term which literally means "place of the way". Initially, dojo were adjunct to temples. The term can refer to a formal training place for any of the Japanese _do_ arts but typically it is considered the formal gathering place for students of any Japanese martial arts style to conduct training, examinations and other related encounters

Tatami – originally meaning "folded and piled" mats are a traditional type of Japanese flooring

-kohai – protégé


	2. Sloth

**Disclaimer**: I in no way own the great anime/manga InuYasha, created by Rumiko Takahashi, or YuYu Hakusho, created by Yoshihiro Togashi

**Pairings**: Hiei/Kagome

**Warning**: Alternate Universe. Kind of set in the IY Universe, but the YYH Universe doesn't exist. Other than that, none really

_**2. Sloth .2**_

Kagome sobbed quietly to herself as the large black dragon moved around the large cave it had settled them in. The dragon flew for what felt like hours, or at least, she slept for what felt like hours. She had fainted when the dragon grabbed her up.

It was still dark outside, so she knew it hadn't flown all night, but she was sure it was close to dawn, so very early morning probably. She curled more into herself as he put his face close to her body. Fear gripped her whole being and she quivered. She knew that dragons were gifts from the gods and were sent down to protect humans from destroying each other in their greed, but… But did _she_ have to be a sacrifice?

Hot breath pushed her hair around her head and made her shiver harder. Was it sniffing her to see if she would taste good as ash? She knew enough about dragons that they couldn't eat anything but ash, any kind of food could severely hurt them. She, suddenly feeling a teensy bit brave, peeked through her bangs. A large muzzle, about as wide as her hips, was before her, the hand-sized nostrils opening wide as it breathed out and Kagome swallowed again.

The dragon moved back and snorted, shaking its great big head before turning around (nearly smacking her with its extremely long tail) and left the cave. The last thing she saw before she was surrounded by darkness was the pointed spike at the end of its tail before it disappeared into the inky blackness of the night.

Kagome waited for the dragon to reappear for what felt like an hour. Feeling brave again, she stood up and made her way towards the mouth of the cave. The priestess curled her hand around a rock that jutted out from the wall of the cave and peered out from the large opening. When nothing jumped out at her, she relaxed, slightly, and stepped out into the cool night air. She took a deep breath and let it out slowly, calming herself. "Alright, what do we know about dragons so far, Kagome-_chan_?" She asked herself and rubbed her hands together to keep them warm. She hadn't noticed how **cold** it was outside…

"Hmm, well, they eat ash only…" She tapped her finger against her chin and looked at her surroundings. "I'm not anywhere near the Village, that's for sure." She crossed her arms over her chest and shivered, but not from fear. "Brrr… Why is it so cold all of a sudden?" She continued to venture farther from the cave and undid her _obi_. She let the white fabric fall around her feet again, hoping to get a little more heat onto her legs before retying the lengthy cloth.

She stepped further from the cave and moved towards the trees, only to stumble back with a loud cry that was covered up by the dragon's angry snarl. The dragon seemingly materialized from nowhere, its large almond shaped red eyes glowing brightly in the faint moonlight. Its serrated teeth glinted savagely at her.

Kagome moved backwards, eyes fixated on the snarling beast. She tripped over a root that jutted out from the ground and landed hard on her right arm and bottom. A pained sound escaped her mouth but she ignored it as a large shadow loomed over her fallen form. Looking up through the thick fringe of her bangs, Kagome stared straight into the dragons deep red eyes. She could see herself in them, and saw how dirty she looked. Mud covered her cheeks and her neck in a light pattern of yuck.

The dragon blinked and Kagome slowly stood up. She then turned tail and ran screaming through the trees.

Only to grunt in pain as a thick black tail smacked her in the stomach. Hard.

The priestess coughed heavily and clutched her bruising middle. "Ow!" She yelled out and glared at the bored looking behemoth. It snorted and moved over to her. Her anger instantly dispersed and she curled into a tight ball, fear encasing her whole being once again. She felt the razor sharp teeth slide against her skin so the creature could pick her up by her _kimono_. It carried her back to the cave and dropped her unceremoniously onto the hard rocky surface before moving back out of the cave for a few moments.

It came back in and dropped a deer in front of her.

She stared at the lifeless eyes and tears gathered in her own misty blue orbs. Her bottom lip trembled and she looked up at the black beast, but only saw its large back turned towards her. Its wings were curled around its body so she wasn't able to see what they looked like. Its back had a line of jutting black spikes going down it. They grew bigger as they reached the middle of its back before shrinking again as the spikes ran down to the pointed tip of the dragon's tail. She was unable to make out any other details of her captor.

Kagome turned her attention to the deer and whipped her boogie-covered nose with the sleeve of her not-so-white-anymore _kimono_. She looked around for anything that could cut open the deer and spying what looked to be a sharp rock, scuttled her way over to it, keeping one eye on the dragon and the other on her prize.

Once said rock was in her petite hand, Kagome crawled back over to the dead doe. She had to push and put a good amount of effort into cutting open the stomach, but she finally succeeded. She pulled the entrails and the innards from the deer's body and put them off to the side. "This is so gross…" She murmured but started to skin the animal.

It took her a while and the ceremonial robe was redder than any other color, but she had finally gotten her favorite pieces of the deer off of it. "Now to cook it…" She mumbled and was ecstatic to find some old looking leaves and sticks lying around her. She started to rub them together but screamed in terror as the dragons muzzle appeared next to her and a tiny jet of fire left its scaled lips. The little pile of wood and underbrush lit up like a lantern and she quickly put the meat over the fire.

Kagome turned around and looked at the dragon, who had shifted around to look at her instead of ignore her. "Uhm… Do you want the rest of the deer? I don't like eating any of that part…" She pointed to the remains of the carcass and the dragon's mouth instantly lit up, and another line of fire came out and burned the doe to ash. A long, thin, forked red tongue slipped out and scooped up some of the ash, eating it quickly and quietly.

She turned her meat onto the other side to let it cook and looked back at the quiet dragon. She could see its face now and it was very strange, yet sort of pretty in an odd sort of way. It had a triangular face, with a wide skull and a thinner snout. Its eyes were set at the opposite side of its head, sort of like a dog, with large black horns curling around its head and stopping half way down its muzzle. She thought there was hair at the crown of his head but the fire didn't give her much light to see as well as she would have wanted.

The priestess turned back to her food and picked at it to see how done it was. "Hmm, a little bit longer…" She murmured and sat up straighter when the dragon pushed its snout against her back. She felt its teeth grab onto her _kimono_ again and dragged her close to its **very** warm body. She kept still as the dragon moved and let loose a very small stream of fire onto her food. Kagome stood up quickly. "WAIT! I don't eat ash!" She cried out in surprise.

The creature leaned back and Kagome frowned angrily. She stormed over to her burnt food and pushed it out of the embers of her fire with a stick that was nearby. "Well, there goes dinner…" She sighed and added a few more broken and rotting sticks into the fire. She settled down near it and suddenly felt very tired. It had been a trying day, what with the sacrifice and all… Tears gathered in her eyes and the priestess curled into herself. _Why am I still alive? Is the Village safe? Was I not good enough to keep the Dragon Barrier up?_ The thoughts ran rampant around her head, each one setting her mood gloomier then before.

Hiei flared his nostrils as the salty scent hit his nose again. _What is she doing to make that scent?_ He tilted his head to the side and contemplated what it could be. They weren't near the ocean, so that was ruled out. And he knew human blood didn't smell like that. It had a more metallic scent (and taste)… He shifted to a better position and settled down for a few hours of sleep.

A soft sniffling sound had him turning his lazy gaze towards his captive. She was so small, so very tiny that just a good flick of his wrist and she would be broken beyond repair. _Such an insignificant speck of a life form. Why do I have this need to keep her?_ He narrowed his eyes but didn't move otherwise. She was curled up next to the dying fire, but Hiei **needed** to have her next to him. Something inside of him wanted her, **yearned** for her… It was odd, and very annoying.

He gave an angry hiss, which had her squeaking and curling tighter into her little human ball. _I should just burn her and eat her ash. I don't have time to cater to such a weak… thing…_ But, he had already done so by bringing her food. He had provided for her without even really realizing it. Sure, he had gone out to get something to eat for himself, but he had brought back something for her to eat.

The tip of his tail flicked back and forth as he continued to think over his predicament. _She may prove to be entertaining. And when I get tired of her, I'll just eat her._ Satisfied with his conclusion, Hiei settled down to take a light nap.

Kagome had been listening to the easy, slow breaths the dragon was releasing rhythmically. It sounded like he was asleep. Even when she had stood up, it hadn't moved. Gathering all the courage she could muster at the moment, Kagome edged around the large black body. The early dawn light made it easier to see where she could step.

She eased out of the cave and patted herself on the back for getting past her captor. She shot of into the forest and started to cry again. She couldn't go back to her Village… She would be shunned. Maybe she could become a priestess at another village? That would work. She knew a lot about herbs and healing the sick and how to protect people against _youkai_ attacks. So, with the new plan in mind, Kagome set off into the dark woods, without proper clothing and without a lantern.

It seemed like forever before the light from the early morning sun spread out across the land. It was still dark in a lot of spots in the forest, but she had a better idea of what was around her. She couldn't sense any life (well duh, there's a dragon nearby!) besides that of the trees so she knew she was safe from _youkai_ attacks… Unless one was strong enough to hide it aura, then she was totally screwed. Kagome crossed her arms over her chest again and rubbed her upper arms vigorously. It had been very warm in the cave, most likely due to the dragon that had inhabited it with her. She missed it, but knew that if she stayed with the creature she was most likely to have been eaten, and she still had a purpose. Even though she couldn't fill it out at her old home.

The priestess came across a stream and crouched down to take a drink. A great wind blew her midnight black locks around her face and she felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end. _It found me?_ She shrieked in her mind and looked up in time to see an angry jet of fire shoot out and light the tree next to her a blaze. _I really __**am**__ going to be eaten…_ She thought as the dragon landed in front of her. It folded its large wings back against its thin body and Kagome finally got a good look at the dragon who had taken her from her home.

It was a good 9-10 feet tall with a wing span just as long. A thick mane of black hair stretched from the crown of its skull down to the middle of its lengthy neck. White highlights stood starkly out from the black hair, giving the fur a bit of a textured look. Tiny spikes ran down the rest of its back, growing larger as it went further down until it reached the dragons hips, where they started to shrink again. Three knotty ridges jutted from just above the dragons glittering red eyes, the black pupils as thin as a tiny brush stroke.

Rings of smoke curled from the slit nostrils and the dragon opened its mouth, once again showing her its deadly serrated teeth. She swallowed thickly and took a step back.

It lurched forward and roared close to her face, sending her dirty hair flying away from her head and showering her in icky spittle. Which burned (1). Horribly! Fresh tears gathered in her eyes as she cried out and cupped her face.

The dragon snarled and swatted her down onto the ground with a mighty front paw. Kagome landed heavily but was too distracted with her burning face to really notice what was going on around her.

"Aaaahhhhh!" She screamed again and pulled her shaking hands away from her face. She forced her healing powers into high gear and prayed to any god that would listen that she would get out of this little excursion, alive. The blue energy lit her hands up and she covered her face with it. The burning sensation slowly ebbed away and she sighed quietly in relief. She pulled her hands away and blinked the remaining tears away.

The beast quickly grabbed her up and took off into the early morning skies.

Kagome stared at the dragon as she poked at the fire with her little stick. It hadn't taken its eyes off of her since her little escaping act. The reptile showed her its teeth in warning and she glared back at it. _If it hasn't eaten met yet, maybe I can…_ Gathering her courage, Kagome cleared her throat. "Hey, uhm… Do you have a name?"

The dragon blinked at her in surprise before it closed its eyes and turned away from her, dismissing her.

Kagome glared darkly at him and crossed her arms over her chest. "Do you even understand me?" She asked suddenly, standing up to her full height (she had been crouching next to the fire). "Can you… talk to me?" She reached her hand out cautiously but jerked it back when he moved his head.

It yawned lazily but reached out its front left arm. The lengthy claw at the end of its paw dug into the rock and wrote out a single word (making an awful scratching noise as it did so).

飛影

"Hiei… Flying shadow…?" She giggled suddenly. "Oh, that's just too cute! A black dragon named flying shadow!" She covered her mouth with her _kimono_ sleeve and continued to laugh to herself. She stopped when a very deep growl rumbled through the cave. Kagome looked at the angered dragon and swallowed. "I'm sorry I laughed! It just seemed funny to me! I meant no disrespect!" The priestess waved her hands in front of her face as a way to (hopefully) tide the beast's anger.

Hiei snorted again and watched with his large red eyes.

Kagome felt brave all of a sudden. Like knowing the dragons name saved her, if just a bit. "Well, my names Kagome. Higurashi, Kagome. I'm a class three priestess and I'm pretty good with a bow and arrow." She made the motions of knocking and letting the 'arrow' go. "It's… Uh, nice to meet you, I guess. I'm glad you didn't eat me!" She gave him a cautious, fearful smile.

He arched a brow at her and turned his head away, dismissing her once again.

The priestess gave an angered growl and stomped over to him. "You're just… Just… Oh!" It rounded on her again, but she stood her ground this time. _No more miss scardy-cat! I'm a priestess, a class __**three**__ priestess, and I don't back down from demons, why should I back down from a dragon!_ She ignored the little voice in the back of her head that sobbed her powers didn't work on dragons and she could be burned to a crisp.

They stared at each other, neither willing to back down.

The dragon narrowed his brilliant red eyes and blew a ring of smoke in her face.

Kagome coughed and covered her mouth and nose with her hand, waving away the gray mist with the other. After she got her breathing under control, the girl glared daggers at the large black creature. "That's cheating! You can't do that!" She yelled out and pointed to him angrily. "You're a cheating dragon!"

Said dragon stared at her in boredom, as if her little hissy fit didn't faze him in the least. It probably didn't.

Huffing but figuring that it was better to let her anger go then to hold on to it, Kagome made her way back to her dying fire. Or, really, her **dead** fire. The coals were still burning but it barely put off any heat. She blinked in surprise and turned back to look at the lazy dragon. "Are… Are you the one that's keeping the cave warm?" She asked rhetorically and walked back to Hiei, who watched her with suspicious eyes.

Kagome held out her hand and let it hover a few inches from his muzzle. She could feel the intense heat of his scales, like she had her hand almost _in_ the fire. "You are…" She whispered and jumped in surprise (but didn't move back) when Hiei moved his head forward those last few inches and let her hand rest in between his nostrils.

Her heart sped up and she felt butterflies erupt in her stomach. "Oh…" She muttered and ran her hand further up his snout. His scales were very soft, like she was running her hand over well worn leather. Only, it felt harder, like very thick leathered armor. She raised her hand until just her fingertips were touching and traced the U shaped scales.

Up and up and up until she was running her fingers in between the dragon's eyes. She stopped and looked into the deep pools of red and her heart was instantly in her throat, beating hard. It was hard to breath.

Hiei's eyes were like twin ruby gems, glittering with knowledge beyond her understanding and a deep sense of _mine_. She was captivated. Her fingers moved to curl against the finely chiseled jaw and she smiled. "As long as you don't eat me, I'll stay with you…"

The words were spoken so softly, and with so much emotion the dragon didn't know what to do, except snort and pull his head away.

The look that the tiny, insignificant little worm had on her face made something in his chest tighten. He watched out of the corner of his eye as she continued to smile softly at him, her misty blue eyes glittering beautifully, like he was looking into an oncoming storm, the clouds rolling and swirling in intricate and startlingly pretty designs. Her touch had set his innards a blaze, like he had swallowed another dragon's fire and held it in his stomach instead of extinguishing it out like it would on its own.

She turned away from him again and sat down near the dead fire. The girl, Kagome as she had called herself, pushed around the embers and still had that tender smile on her face. She looked over at him and bit her lip. "Uhm…" She started but stopped and turned back to the fire.

Curiosity now peeked, Hiei tilted his head to the side slightly and extended his tail over to her, poking her in the shoulder. She jumped in surprise and gasped loudly. "Oh!" She laughed nervously before clearing her throat and started again. "Could I… Uhm… Could I sit by you…?" Kagome asked slowly.

The dragon blinked and raised his lip at her before shifting until his back was to her. Just because she made him **feel** things didn't mean he wanted her to touch him. He heard shuffling, then the girl's soft footfalls as she made her way over to him. She didn't lean on him, but he knew she was seated very close to him.

He allowed it and listened as she settled down near him. Her breathing evened out and he knew she had fallen asleep. Hiei turned his head around to look down at her and was surprised at how easily she had let her guard down. _Stupid. That's what all humans are._ He thought but then let his head rest near his stomach and fell into a very light slumber himself.

_**0. End .0**_

**HBWD's Corner**: Oh, I wish I had been up earlier so I could give you guys this chapter sooner, but sleep called! Haha, all those reviews were just awesome and made me tear up… You guys aren't mad that I haven't updated _anything_?

I'd like to thank: **emtex, StarlitBaby, AmericaBlessGod, Cherry-Blossom-Love, Black Firelight, hotshorty, SunMoonNeko, Stebba stud28, kakashixangela**, blue for being the first 10 reviewers! Hehe!

Alright, since you guys are so awesome, I decided that I'll have another little 'First Review Gets to Choose' kind of thing! I hope someone gets it!

And the winner for the last 'FRGtC' is (drum roll please!) is: emtex! They were the very first reviewer of my contest story! PM me what you want me to write, alright sweetie? *hugs tight*

And, again, lets see if we can get more than 10 reviews, mkay? (cause I'm a review whore…)

(1) – Burning spit – Black dragons are known for their toxic gases and acidic spit. I thought it would be fitting to let Hiei have these traits, since he was a black dragon in the beginning ;)

**Translations: **

-chan – a diminutive suffix; it expresses that the speaker finds a person endearing

Obi – sash

Youkai - literally demon, spirit, or monster

Youki - demon essence


	3. Pride

**Disclaimer**: I in no way own the great anime/manga InuYasha, created by Rumiko Takahashi, or YuYu Hakusho, created by Yoshihiro Togashi

**Pairings**: Hiei/Kagome

**Warning**: Alternate Universe. Kind of set in the IY Universe, but the YYH Universe doesn't exist. Youko being a perv

_**3. Pride .3**_

The months flew by; fall slipped into the icy chill of winter, snow melting as spring trudged forth from its gloomy sleep… The changing of the seasons always made Kagome smile, and this was no different. Or, at least, it wouldn't be different if there were any tree's to look at. All she could see was the fat ass of an easily irritable black dragon. "Hiei, I have to go to the bathroom! Can I please leave the cave?" She squirmed and hopped from foot to foot, her face flushed from having to hold in her morning pee.

The dragon snorted and ignored her, eyes set on the surrounding area. They were high up on a mountain, and it was probably damn cold outside (not like she knew, what with her personal heater and all) but all Kagome cared about was not soiling her new _kimono_ she had bought recently. She had tried to push by him but he was like an immobile rock that only someone with more strength than her could move.

She gave an angry his and gathered all of her anger and shouted very loudly. "I'll pee on you if you don't let me outside this instant." Her breath came out in short, exasperated gasps but Hiei still didn't. So, feeling like being a bitch (because he pushed her that far, damn it!) she pulled up her _kimono_ and squatted next to him. "You forced me to do this, Hiei!" She warned and was about to let go when he stood up and gently bit the back of her outfit with his teeth and **threw** her out of the cave.

Kagome landed ass first on the ground and groaned loudly before standing up and racing into the surrounding woods, her hands cupping her aching cheeks as she ran.

She ignored the wheezing laugh that always accompanied her getting hurt.

After she took care of her business, she decided a nice stroll around the surrounding area was a good idea. Even though she forgot to bring her bow and arrows (thanks Hiei, just thanks), she still had her little dagger hidden in her poorly tied _obi_ (it was hard to tie it by yourself!). Kagome looked down at her new _kimono_ and smiled fondly.

Recently Hiei had started giving her some of his loot, which was strange since dragons were known hoarders and killed anyone that came too close to their stash.

It had been a very chilly winter's day and Kagome's sacrificial _kimono_ was very beaten and torn up. It barely kept her warm, even though she was seated on his back (that was their new mode of transportation, since she was a very slow walker in his opinion… Stupid dragon!). Her teeth were chattering and she kept herself as low on his back as she could. They hadn't been together for more than two lunar cycles (1) and Kagome was still getting used to Hiei's personality. So, she was still a little wary when he stopped by a small cave and stretched out in the snow for her to get off.

Once she was on frozen land, he hooked a claw under one of his scales and pulled out a small pouch. He handed it to her and nodded towards the small beaten path she could see had been used recently. The footprints were still semi-fresh.

Taking that as a queue to get new clothes, Kagome took off down the path and saw she had entered a very large and prosperous village. There were merchants close to her that begged her to buy their wares, for she looked like a weary traveler who needed new things. And she was, that's for sure! So, she used a good deal of Hiei's stolen loot (she had seen him attack rich jerks enough to know that he had a great deal of money) and bought herself some very nice things that she knew she would never have had she stayed in her Village.

She had bought herself a few new kimonos. They were nothing special, just some outfits that were loose-fitting and were easy to maneuver in. She had also bought a new bow and a few quivers of arrows, some bath oils and soaps, a few wash cloths, an ink and paper set to make new _ofuda_ and demon repelling charms, a water jug, wash cloths, dragon-decorated chop sticks, a few set of small beads to make _o-juzu_ or _o-nenju_, thick bedding and string to tie it closed and a few packs to keep all of her stuff in. As she was leaving, a little hairpiece had caught her eye. It was a white dragon with red eyes (the long, serpentine version) stretched across a decorative comb. Seeing as she could re-color it she bought it and tucked it in her _obi_. She packed away the rest of her things and took off back into the woods to see Hiei waiting not too far from the forest line.

Kagome had smiled at him and patted the bags before walking ahead of him. He had picked her up and carried her to a hot springs nearby (scaring off the old man that was soaking in it) before dropping her beside it.

Bathing time became a ritual for Kagome (since she usually bathed every day when she lived at the Village) after she bought her soaps. She had made Hiei stay away but after the first _youkai_ attack, she had him stay closer to her. And as the weather got cooler, and if the springs were big enough, she had Hiei bathe with her.

It seemed like those were his favorite times, he would look for the biggest springs he could just so he could get another full-body scrub. She chalked it up to the attention and scratches she gave him. But, instead, it was because her naked body was moving over him, and how erotic it was to have **her**, a little pure priestess touch him so intimately. She would never know why he liked it and he hoped she never did.

She shook her head to shake the thoughts away as a very weak demonic aura flittered across her third eye (2). She paused and stretched out her senses, hoping to catch the aura again. She narrowed her eyes when she caught the signal and held onto it. She pulled the dagger from her _obi_ and held it tightly in her hand.

Kagome followed the trail and hid behind a large tree trunk, heart beating a mile a minute. She swallowed thickly. _Please be small! Please be small and slow and… and friendly!_ She let her breath out smoothly before she jumped from behind the tree with a wild battle cry. When nothing jumped out at her, Kagome lowered her dagger slightly. Only to jump and scream in surprise when the _youkai_ she had been hunting gave a weak whine. She lowered her eyes and spied a silver… **something**.

The priestess walked closer to the thing slowly, muscles tensing in anticipation. What she saw had her letting the dagger go and tears gathering in her stormy blue eyes. "Oh, you poor thing…" She murmured and knelt down near the _kitsune_. She slowly put her hand out, expecting the creature to lash out at her, but was surprised when it didn't move an inch. Fear gripped her being and Kagome chewed her bottom lip. "You're not dead, because I can feel your aura… Would you mind if I carried you out of the cold and healed you, _zenko-sama_?" She asked and when she got no response, she took that as a yes.

Kagome pulled open the top of her kimono slightly and scooped the bleeding and dying fox up before slipping it into the warmth of her clothing. She closed it up as best she could and spread out her senses again to latch onto Hiei's familiar and nearly overpowering aura. His _ryu-ki_ was nearly impossible to miss if you knew what to look for. So, holding onto that, she made her way back to the cave.

Hiei was antsy. Okay, he was more than antsy, he was a little worried. Well, maybe not worried, he had beaten that fucking fox pretty good, but… _What if Kagome found it? She would be stupid enough to try to help the fucker…_ He pulled his lips back at the thought and stood up. _Alright, time to find the _onna.

But, before he could stand up all the way, a very familiar and **very** unwelcome scent hit his nose, mixed with his human. He growled angrily and flared his wings outwards.

Kagome stumbled into view and she smiled up at him, before the look slipped off her face and she screamed bloody murder. Her pink barrier came up in the nick of time as an angry ball of fire landed a few feet in front of her and exploded, sending small spots of fire all over the freshly sprung grass. "HIEI!" She cried out and stared at him fearfully. "It's me, Kagome!" The priestess took a deep breath as he practically materialized in front of her and sank his fangs through her barrier.

It shattered but she was already running from the crazed dragon. "Hiei, what's gotten into you?" She screamed in terror and tripped on a sprouting sapling, barely maneuvering her body to keep from crushing the medium-sized animal tucked 'safely' in her _kimono_ top. She let out a breath of relief before she sucked in a deep breath and screamed again.

Hiei's claws grazed her skin and thin lines of blood welled up as he grabbed a hold of the silver fox. He threw the unconscious demon against the tree across the clearing and Kagome cried. Fat tears rolled down her cheeks and loud sobs sputtered from her sore body. "Don't hurt him! He's an _Inari_ Fox! He's just a kitsune messenger! Leave him alone!" She raced towards the downed animal as fast as her legs would carry her while she yelled.

A stream of fire left the dragon's mouth and Kagome had barely a second to throw up a barrier to protect the fox. His fire bounced off the surface and shot upwards where it fizzled and died away. Kagome sobbed harder and clutched the fox to her chest, its blood staining the fabric beyond repair.

Hiei landed in front of her, his wings spread out wide in an act of intimidation. She watched as his nostrils flared and his maw open wide enough for the acidic mist (3) to slowly seep around the jagged teeth.

"Don't hurt him, Hiei… Please…" She stared up at him pleadingly and her bottom lip trembled. "If he turns out bad, you can fry him. But, let me at least see if he's good, okay? Besides, he's a silver fox, a _zenko_; he has to be good…" She trailed off as the dragon inhaled the toxic gas. A happy smile stretched across her face before she let the barrier down and set the fox on the ground. She looked him over and saw that he had many burn marks and acid burns. She narrowed her eyes and looked up at him. "Is this why you've been freaking out?" She asked him and he turned his head away with a snort.

Kagome sighed and instead focused on her _kitsune_ patient. She had healed _youkai_ before, even another _kitsune_, but nothing to this degree. InuYasha or Shippou usually had minor scrapes or bruises that would have healed on their own but Kagome loved to heal them. It was so nice to be needed, even by _youkai_… Well, _hanyou_ in InuYasha's case. She pushed those thoughts away roughly. _No need bringing up the past when you have a very important task at hand._

Hiei watched from the sidelines in anticipation. When that fucking fox was healed and tried to hurt Kagome, he could finally finish him off, and he had a get out a jail free card, too. Kagome said if he was bad, he could die… _And he is very bad… And very annoying…_ He curled his lip in disgust but settled in for a short wait as Kagome pulled her healing powers to the surface. He was slightly amazed at how well she could control her energy. Sure, it was nothing compared to what he had but it was pretty impressive… For a human, that is.

Her powers were even great enough to heal his tough hide. He had been stabbed by a dragon hunter when he and Kagome first traveled together, the first few sun rotations actually. He had killed the pest and pulled out his dragon scaled sword, flicking it away lazily. Kagome had freaked out and proceeded to assess his damage before letting her healing abilities surge forth. At first he was in no mood to tolerate her insistent nagging, but he finally gave in when she wouldn't quit talking. The wound had closed up without so much as a scar (damn) and he was very impressed. Not that she would ever know, of course.

She worked meticulously on the fox, bringing him from the brink of death to a very good state of health. She sighed and whipped her brow from the sweat that had beaded on it. The priestess leaned back and examined her work, smiling at how un-hurt he looked. "There, done. Now to clean him up and get him something to eat." She said before picking up the heavier fox. "Huh, that's odd. Maybe he's full of my left over energy…?" She said aloud and walked to the river that ran close to their area.

Hiei followed along, red eyes trained solely on the still unconscious fox. She tore off a little bit of her _obi_ and dabbed at the blood-ridden silver fur. It easily whipped off and Kagome smiled as he turned from an off-red to a pretty silver. She made sure to keep away from his tail (they were very particular about that unless you were given permission to touch it) but the rest of his body was back to what she hoped was his original coloring.

Kagome tucked him back in her _kimono_ and happily made her way back to the cave.

She turned to look back at the black dragon that walked as silently as a creature his size could (which was pretty silent, surprisingly) and smiled softly at him. "Thank you for letting me do this." She said and jumped over a protruding log. It seemed that little jostle was all the silver fox needed to wake up.

Its eyes fluttered and it moved around a little bit. Kagome smiled down at the fox and watched as it turned his head upwards. "Hello, _zenko-sama_, my name is Higurashi, Kagome. It's a pleasure to make the acquaintance of an _Inari_ Fox." It blinked its golden eyes at her slowly before it snuggled down and went back to sleep. Kagome petted it tenderly and jogged the last bit up the hill to the cave.

Once inside she pulled out her bedding and settled the fox inside the soft covers. "Now you rest up, I'll give you some of my food when you wake up." She sat back and closed her eyes sleepily. "Oh man, I'm too tired to do anything else…" She murmured before she crawled under the covers herself and fell fast asleep, Hiei's deep growl going unnoticed or the playful gleam in the foxes opened eyes.

Kagome was in a sea of yummy-ness. She felt like she was swimming in a hot springs, only it was thicker, like someone had put a thickening substance in the water and she was moving through the thick, warm goop. She moaned softly when the warmth spread into her, coating all that she was in its delectable warmth and covering from head to toe in it incredible heat. It was so wonderful, so fantastic, so… so loud…

The priestess's brow furrowed as a roar that was very familiar. She rolled over in the thick nothingness and grumbled out Hiei's name. "Go away… I'm trying to sleep you stupid reptile…" She grumped and curled around the fluffy warmth. A soft vibration, like she was lying on Hiei when he growled, shook her body the tiniest bits.

"You hear that little dragon, she doesn't want you around." The voice was like liquid sex and Kagome sighed and hugged her full-body pillow tighter.

Wait…

The priestess's eyes shot open and she sat up. "I don't have a full-body pillow!" She cried out and looked down fearfully. A very **naked**__man was splayed out on her bedding a scared chest displayed for her viewing pleasure. He had an arm curled under his silver-covered head and Kagome lost it. She shot out of the bed screaming, running to the very familiar angry ryu-ki. "HIEI!" She cried out and latched onto his front leg. "Who the hell is that?" She pointed to the blinking man. Her eyes locked onto his form and tears gathered at the corners of her blue orbs. "I… InuYasha…?" She whispered. He looked like the hanyou, with that thick silver hair, tall, pointed silver ears and those deep gold eyes. Only, InuYasha didn't sneak into her bed at night (no matter how bad she had wanted it when she hit puberty!) and he sure as hell didn't sound like that guy.

Hiei stepped forward and growled lowly, a deep chuckle rumbling from deep within his throat.

The guys ear twitched (and so did her hand) before he looked at his very long claws. "Like you could back that threat up, little dragon. She was obviously enjoying herself. Did you not smell that delectable arousal? It always smells better when it's from a virgin."

Kagome's eyes narrowed dangerously and her energy crackled to the surface. But then a thought struck her, _Where's that little fox…? Did it run away when that… nasty… Oh no… It can't be…_ She swallowed thickly and stepped away from the safety of Hiei's leg. "Y-you're not that little fox I saved are you?"

A grin that only a demon could conjure spread across his perfect lips. "The one and the same, my little _miko-chan_." He winked a golden eye at her and curled his finger towards her. "Mind coming back now? I was oh so warm but now I seem to be cold. Maybe you could heat me up…?" A thick sliver tail flipped over his shoulder and Kagome's hand twitched again.

_So fluffy…_ She thought but gritted her teeth and pointed to him angrily. "You're not a _zenko_ are you? You're just a _yako_!" She stomped her foot.

The _kitsune_ shrugged lazily. "I may be a silver fox but that does not mean I follow _Inari_. He and I don't get along anymore." He wiggled his fingers lazily and stood up, the blanket falling away to show off his very **nice** assets.

Kagome twirled around and stared into Hiei's angry red eyes. "I take it all back, kill him! (4)" She cried out and raced towards the smirking dragon. He crouched down and opened his mouth, his acidic mist once again pouring out into the field, killing the newborn grass around them. Kagome mourned for them momentarily before she pulled up her barrier and hid behind a tree. "GO HIEI!" She called out, throwing her arm in front of her body.

The fox grinned lazily and flicked his silver hair behind his back. "Come at me anytime little dragon. I have a bone to pick with you anyway." He disappeared in a blink of Kagome's eye and was on Hiei's back, clawing at his wing viciously. "Give back what you stole, little dragon!"

Kagome furrowed her brows and watched as the fox demon leapt away from Hiei's widely swiped claw. "Stole…? Hiei stole something from him?" She bit her knuckle and tried very hard to remember something, **anything**, about kitsune's. A brief flash of Shippou jerking his new bracelet from her hands and telling her that taking from a foxes hoard was like stealing from a dragon was brought to the surface before it faded back into her subconscious. She set her jaw and raced into the fire, her barrier keeping the heat and flames from hurting her, well mostly. It was slowly heating it up in her little pink bubble.

"KITSUNE-SAN!" She called out and waved her arm wildly. "HIEI!" The fox landed as close to her as he could without being singed and Hiei snarled angrily at the loss of his opponent. "What did Hiei steal from you…?" She asked him and curled her hands against her chest. "I know he has a thing for stealing valuable objects and from wealthy people but I didn't know he took something from a _kitsune_."

The fox glowered at the snarling dragon. "He got to a caravan I had been trailing before I could spring my heist." He said it like it was a crime that the black dragon had one-upped him.

Kagome stared at him blankly. "… You're kidding, right? I mean, how childish is that?" The look he gave her was not what she was expecting.

"I wouldn't expect a human like yourself to understand something as complex as this." He snapped and Kagome instantly retaliated with a scathing comment of her own.

"Oh yeah? Well I just think your mad because a dragon beat you too it. Maybe all foxes that aren't with _Inari_ are as petty as Shippou-_chan_ said! That's it, I give up! I don't care what happens now! I thought I could be sympathetic to you but nope. I was wrong about you, again!" She turned her back on him and stormed towards the cave. She was grumbling to herself and grabbed up shielding ofuda, plastering a few at the opening of the cave.

A pink barrier appeared and the kitsune watched her in surprise. _Sympathetic to me…?_ He narrowed his eyes in confusion and he easily dodged the shot of fire. He turned to look at the snarling dragon and held out his hand. "I call a truce until further notice." He said and Hiei stared at him incredulously.

"_You think just because you say it's over it is? Fuck that shit."_ Hiei snarled and leapt forward, claws barley scraping the back of the annoying foxes back.

The kitsune growled angrily and hopped forward, driven by anger that the dragon drew blood, again! He pulled out a seed and fueled his youki into it. "_Bara Shibenjin_!" He called out and a thick vine appeared from the crimson red rose that had sprouted in his hand. "Prepare to die, little dragon!" He snarled and swung the whip towards the black reptile.

Hiei barely dodged the attack and fired a few jets of red flames at the plant user.

The battle went on for a few minutes before Kagome stormed out from the cave and put up barriers around both demon and dragon. "Alright, that's enough. I can't sleep and you guys are really getting on my nerves! Kitsune-san, please leave, Hiei, come here, I'm cold!" With that she dropped her barriers and stomped back into the cave, steam practically shooting from her flushed ears.

The fox frown thoughtfully before appearing before the barrier the priestess had erected. "My little _miko_ please let me in." He cooed and Kagome kept her back to him, a heavy blush on her face since she had almost looked at his… dilly-whacker again.

"Not by the hairs on my chinny-chin-chin…" She mumbled to herself and snuggled further into the cold covers. Even though it was spring caves were still cold. _Stupid caves_. She thought before looking around her blankets.

The fox was still there and Kagome scowled again. "Go away, I healed you now leave before I purify you into ash and then let Hiei eat you." He smirked at her and ran his clawed fingers down his chest and across his abdomen.

"Like you would destroy this perfect body." He purred and Kagome covered her face again.

"I wouldn't but Hiei will." She said just as the dragon swiped at the distracted kitsune.

He barely dodged the surprise attack and landed on Hiei's head deftly, standing on the end of the dragon's nose. "I propose a truce again, my dear little dragon. I will leave you be and you shall leave me be. Sound fair? No stealing from each other and whoever call's the caravan gets it…?"

Hiei narrowed his eyes but he did miss being able to talk to someone. And the fox was fun to spar with. _"But you will fight me whenever I wish. It will not be a sissy human truce. Death matches will be a constant if you are true to your word, fox."_

"Well then, I think we have come to an agreement. I, Youko Kurama, King of the Thieves, hereby call a truce between myself and the Black Dragon Hiei. From this day forth, no ill will unless settled on the battlefield, will be had against one another. And dibs will be called on loot." He nodded and held out his hand. Hiei put his claw in the fox's hand, and shook.

Youko turned and smiled darkly. "Oh little girl, little girl, I am here to stay…" He purred and Kagome's eyebrow twitched.

_Do the gods hate me?_

_**0. End .0**_

**HBWD's Corner**: Third down, four to go! Its getting good… *rubs hands together* Hehe! The original chapter was deleted by my puppy (no lie, I swear!) He decided it would be fun to dance on mommy's mouse and click something to take it off of her computer forever. In my opinion, the other one was better, but *sigh* There are no re-do buttons in real life! And I was almost done with the chapter, too… Damn you, Zeus, damn you! *shakes fist*

The winner for last chapter's 'FRGtC' was: **BLACK FIRELIGHT**! So, tell me what you want to read and I'll do my best to make it happen! :D

I'd like to thank: **Black Firelight**, **Stebba stud28**, **Orihime-san**, **Cherry-Blossom-Love**, **speedykitten1643**, **ToonyTwilight**, **blue**, **animechickie**, **Serenity digo 19**, **BlackRose-FlowerOfDeath** for being the first 10 reviewers! Sorry I didn't get this out sooner! :( I was busy buying stuff for the new apartment… Ah, futons, how wonderful are thee? xD

(1) – Lunar cycle – One month, full moon to full moon

(2) – Third eye - also known as the inner eye is a mystical and esoteric concept referring in part to the _ajna_ (brow) chakra in certain Eastern and Western spiritual traditions. It is also spoken of as the gate that leads within to inner realms and spaces of higher consciousness. In New Age spirituality, the third eye may alternately symbolize a state of enlightenment or the evocation of mental images having deeply personal spiritual or psychological significance. The third eye is often associated with visions, clairvoyance (which includes the ability to observe chakras and auras), precognition, and out-of-body experiences.

(3) – Acidic mist – Black dragons are known for their toxic gases and acidic spit. I thought it would be fitting to let Hiei have these traits, since he was a black dragon in the beginning ;)

(4) – I take it back, kill him! – If you can tell me where that saying comes from, I'll love you forever! And buckle down and write either a new story just for you or update a current story! :D

**Translations**

Kimono – traditional Japanese garment warn by women, men and children

Obi – sash

Ofuda - a _gofu_ or a talisman issued by a Shinto shrine. It may also be called _shinpu_. It is made by inscribing the name of a _kami_ and the name of the Shinto shrine or of a representative of the _kami_ on a strip of paper, wood, cloth, or metal. It is to be renewed yearly, typically before the end of a year, and attached to a door, pillar, or ceiling. It may also be placed inside a private shrine (_kamidana_). It is believed to protect the family in residence from general harm, such as a disease

O-juzu – counting beads

O-nenju – thought beads

Youkai - literally demon, spirit, or monster

Kitsune – fox

Zenko – good foxes, benevolent or celestial foxes, followers of the Japanese Kami Inari; sometimes simply named Inari Foxes

-sama – used mainly to refer to people of a much higher rank than oneself and sometimes towards people one greatly admires

Ryu-ki – dragon energy

Onna - woman

Inari - the Japanese kami of fertility, rice, agriculture, foxes, industry and worldly success and one of the principal kami of Shinto

Hanyou – half demon or half blood

Miko – a "female shaman, spirit medium" who conveyed oracles from kami ("spirits; gods"), and presently means a "shrine maiden; virgin consecrated to a deity" who serves at Shinto shrines

Yako – field fox, sometimes called a _nogitsune_. Very mischievous and sometimes malicious

Bara Shibenjin – Rose Thorny Whip-Blade or Rose Whip


	4. Gluttony

**Disclaimer**: I in no way own the great anime/manga InuYasha, created by Rumiko Takahashi, or YuYu Hakusho, created by Yoshihiro Togashi

**Pairings**: Hiei/Kagome

**Warning**: Alternate Universe. Kind of set in the IY Universe, but the YYH Universe doesn't exist. Youko being a perv and Hiei eating… A lot!

_**4. Gluttony .4**_

Youko look down at the priestess next to him. "Do you know why he won't quit burning everything around us?" He asked her easily side-stepping a falling branch that was on fire. His hair lifted around his head slightly as the crimson flames roared and danced a deadly dance of death and carnage.

Kagome shrugged lazily. "As long as none of my stuff gets burned I could care less." The _miko_ covered her face with her hands and groaned loudly. "Oh, alright!" She stormed forward, out of the safety of her pink barrier, and away from Youko's intense You-better-get-to-the-bottom-of-this look. She cupped her mouth and yelled loudly. "HIEI! What's wrong?"

Said dragon ignored her. He scooped up the fallen ash around him and ate heartily.

The priestess narrowed her eyes. "HIEI! So help me if you don't answer I'm going to… To… I'm going to go with Youko and travel with him for a while!" She stomped her foot and crossed her arms over her chest.

The black dragon looked at her before snorting and giving her a soft growl. He returned to his pile of ash and wolfed it down in record time.

Youko arched a thin silver brow as Kagome raced back into her barrier, waving her hand in front of her face to get the smoke away from her mouth. "Well…" She coughed. "That didn't work like I planned it. Usually when I say something about you he goes psycho…"

The _kitsune_ smirked and curled his fingers around her shoulder and rubbed the pad of his thumb against the rough fabric of her _kimono_. "And I thought you didn't like me." He purred, even though Kagome knocked his hand off her shoulder and glowered at him.

"I like you, but that doesn't mean I won't purify your hand. I'm pretty sure you can throw your whip with one arm." She said blandly and pulled her barrier in closer to her. "Well, if he's not going to talk to me, then let's at least get far away from here. I'm going to drop my barrier, want to take me to the nearest water source? I need to fill up my water jug." Kagome watched as Youko dropped down in front of her and she crawled onto his back, piggy-back style. She let her barrier dissipate and covered her mouth with her _kimono_ sleeve.

It didn't take long for the two to reach at stream but Kagome told him to go further, so he did. She finally slid off his back when the burning forest was only a small line of smoke in the air. "I hope he gets done soon…" She turned around and pulled out the canteen from her large yellow-tinged pack. "Thanks, Youko, for bringing this too." She pointed to the hefty bag and smiled softly at him.

The _kitsune_ shrugged lazily and rested his hands on his hips. "It was lighter then I had expected." She scowled at him but didn't say anything more as water gurgled in the jug.

A loud, angered roar reached them and Kagome smiled. "Guess he noticed, huh?" She stood up and pushed the stopper in the jugs opening. "What did he say?"

Youko made an act of tapping his chin with his clawed finger. "Hmm, what **did** he say I wonder…?" He smirked at her when she tapped her foot in aggravation. "Oh, you're no fun." He sighed out before leaning down, his mouth centimeters from her ear. "He said 'rroooooaaarrrrr…" The fox demon licked her ear lobe and skipped away from her angrily waving hands.

"You are… are… You are a nasty little pervert!" She snapped.

The _kitsune_ stuck his tongue out at her playfully and Kagome copied him. A devilish grin crossed his face before he was holding her tightly against his much larger and stronger body. "Best keep that delicious little tongue of yours inside your mouth unless you're going to use is properly…" His growl was loud and she could feel his _youki_ poke at her own energy, trying to overpower and conquer it. She bit her lip before her eyebrows furrowed and she pushed back, throwing just a smidge of her purifying powers into the playful struggle.

Youko groaned and she gasped when something started to poke her upper abdomen. She yelped loudly and sent a jolt of her _miko ki_, to which the fox snarled and leapt back, his front half smoking. He snorted and flicked his hair behind his back.

Kagome gripped the front of her _kimono_ and let out a shaky breath. "You **are** a dirty fox." The priestess said before rubbing her temples with both hands. "Ugh, I need a hot bath and new friends."

Another cry sounded and Kagome grabbed up her jug, tied it to her pack and gave a heavy, put-upon sigh. "Guess we'll camp here till Hiei finds us." She flopped down in front of her pack before closing her eyes and covered her face with her _kimono's_ sleeves. The gravel crunched as Youko made his way over to her before she felt the rise and fall of his _youki_. A soft weight settled along her body, the foxes head resting comfortably on her chest. "I'll give you to the count of five to move to a different spot or I'll have to singe that pretty silver fur." When the fox squirmed till he found a better spot Kagome started counting. "One… Two… ThreeeiiiI!" She rolled over and threw the silver beast from her person. "You… You are so DEAD!" She roared before chasing the _kitsune_.

And that was the sight the sleepy dragon came upon. Kagome was chasing the bastard fox with her bow, swinging it at him wildly while yelling at the top of her lungs, "GET BACK HERE YOU NASTY FOX!" He growled softly in annoyance.

"_Fox, stop playing with the human and tell her we need to find shelter immediately."_ He hissed out before turning and stomping back in to the forest, setting trees alight and eating the remains quickly.

Kagome stumbled to a halt when Hiei spoke and pulled her bow across her chest. "What did he say?" She asked and watched Youko transform before twirling around with a heavy blush. "And put some clothes on!" She sputtered.

The fox grin happily and snatched up his clothes that he had purposely lost when he first transformed. He dressed himself and picked up her pack before crouching in front of her. "He said to follow him. Mind putting up that barrier, at least around our faces?" He handed her the bag and settled her onto his back before taking off.

Kagome did as she was asked and held on tight as the _kitsune_ jumped head-first into the fiery inferno.

Youko was bored. So. Very. _**Bored**_! They had been stuck in the same cave for more than a week, watching over the hibernating dragon's lifeless form. Hiei had gorged himself on as much ash as he could, trying to fatten himself up for the long sleep. He was currently (by Youko's estimate) three-hundred pounds over his normal weight, since his stomach was protruding largely, like the dragon had eaten a hundred deer's, whole.

The _kitsune_ had gone out many different times to comb the area for any interesting treasures but only came up with annoying woodland creatures and a few stupid, low-class demons. He killed them without a second thought and would always return with a few rabbits or a whole deer for the intriguing priestess to eat. She would easily cut open and pull out her favorite parts of the animals before pushing the rest towards him.

He was currently stretched out on the cool rock surface, belly down. The fox watched Kagome as she twirled the meat pieces above the tiny fire. She sighed again and he flicked his many tails lazily. "Youko?" She asked suddenly, disturbing the quiet boredom that had settled upon them again. "What's it like…?" She asked and looked out into the night sky.

He shifted forms (since he couldn't speak human as a fox, the vocal cords were all wrong or something) and sat up, resting his arm on his raised knee. "What's what like, Kagome-dear?" He asked and tilted his head to the side, letting his long mane of silver hair fall across his back and over one shoulder.

"To have all of that strength, to be a demon, to be free like you are. To go where you want, do what you want, _be_ what you want?"

Youko blinked slowly, contemplating the question. "I do not understand… What does it feel like to have the power to kill a demon with a touch? What goes through your mind when you _don't_ do what your species has deemed you to do?" She turned to look at him and smiled faintly.

"It's not fun, I'll tell you that. It's not fun to be told that you have to kill demons or make contracts with them. It's not fu-" Youko cut her off.

"Contracts do exist then?" He leaned forward and stared expectantly at her.

"Well, yeah, they do." There was a loud growl before Hiei shifted and stretched a wing out. It curled around his body once more and he was still again. Kagome shook her head and rested her hand on the long black tail that rested next to her. "You have to drink from the ceremonial waters and then mix both the demon and the human's blood together in a cup with the water. The demon then lets loose his _youki_ and the holy person let's loose their _ki_ and let it mix with the water and blood, making the bond. Then they both drink it and are forever linked." She turned her eyes towards the fat, sleeping dragon.

Youko tapped his chin before his lips curled into a devilish, purely **evil** grin. "You know, there's an easier way than doing all of that, right?" He said after masking his face into one of pure boredom.

Kagome blinked at him and furrowed his brows. "What, having sex? Yeah, but then the demon and human would be **mated** and that's not what we are trying to accomplish. Besides, both races usually hate _hanyou's_, so…" She shrugged lazily and Youko pouted.

"You weren't supposed to know what that was." He murmured and Kagome gave him a cheeky smile.

A month passed before Hiei woke up to a growling stomach. He was up in an instant (freaking Kagome out since she had been sleeping on his tail) and was outside in less than a second. He fired off a few jets of flame before eating the ash that was left over.

Kagome blinked owlishly before groaning and covering her face with her sleeve. Her barrier came up and Youko looked at her blankly. "Someone's hungry." He said simply before scooting closer to her and wrapping an arm around her petite form. She glared down at the appendage before sighing heavily and sat up, folding herself into a lotus position.

"No time like the present to meditate. Looks like we'll be here a while." She muttered before closing her eyes and focusing her energy, readying it for meditation. She barely registered Youko's angry whine but did feel when he pulled his arm back. A smile crossed her face momentarily before her mind went blank and she was swept up by her own energy into a higher plane.

_**0. End .0**_

**HBWD's Corner**: Yes! Chapter 4 is gawn! The chapters from here on out are gonna be shorter and rushed (in my opinion). I procrastinated too much and wrote the last chapters the last few days the contest was open… Yeah, real smart, huh? xD

Anyway, since _**psychokitsune**_ got to this part first (she told me what it was when the story was up for the contest) she gets to choose what her story is.

And because I was feeling generous, Cherry-Blossom-Love was the first reviewer for that answered the question.

I'd like to thank: **Black Firelight**, **Cherry-Blossom-Love**, **Binnybai**, **XxXTwilight-SinXxX**, **Kidnapped by a Demon**, **Speedykitteh1643**, **AmericaBlessGod**, **animechickie**, **kakashixangela**, **ToonyTwilight** for being the first 10 to review!

And I am gonna have the 'FRGtC' contest again. Let's see who'll win next! :D

**Translations**:

Miko – a "female shaman, spirit medium" who conveyed oracles from kami ("spirits; gods"), and presently means a "shrine maiden; virgin consecrated to a deity" who serves at Shinto shrines

Kitsune – fox

Kimono – traditional Japanese garment warn by women, men and children

Youki - demon essence

Miko-ki – priestess energy

Ki – life energy

Hanyou – half demon or half blood


	5. Envy

**Disclaimer**: I in no way own the great anime/manga InuYasha, created by Rumiko Takahashi, or YuYu Hakusho, created by Yoshihiro Togashi

**Pairings**: Hiei/Kagome

**Warning**: Alternate Universe. Kind of set in the IY Universe, but the YYH Universe doesn't exist. Youko/Kagome fluff… Be warned, I tell you, BE WARNED!

_**5. Envy .5**_

Hiei couldn't admit it. Waking up each day to see Kagome's smiling face did **not** fill him with an insurmountable need to claim her. No, it did _not_! She was a lowly human, beneath his very being. He only tolerated her because… Uh… Because…

The dragon blinked when Kagome twirled in front of him, laughing happily as the _kitsune-bi_ danced around her, flickering playfully around her body. Youko was leaning against the tree beside his spot, flicking his fingers, manipulating the fox fire with a pleased expression. Like someone had just given him a very good blow job.

Hiei narrowed his eyes and set off a small stream of fire towards the fox, who jumped into the tree, never losing his concentration. "Have to do better than that, little dragon." He said offhandedly, making the _kitsune-bi_ brush up against Kagome's breasts again. "Ah, how soft…" He purred to himself.

Kagome paused beside the lake they were camped out by and gently touched the blue flames. She pulled one little ball of energy near her head and placed it near her ear, looking at her reflection with a soft expression. She nodded to herself and let the fox fire go before making her way over to the lounging fox. "Youko-_kun_?" She called out and bit her lip.

Said fox landed in front of her quietly, eyes filled with curiosity. "Yes, Kagome-dear?"

She blushed and fumbled with her hands, eyes downcast. "Uhm, would you mind making me a blue flower…? I-if it's too much trouble, I understand, I just, you know, wanted to… Oh, never mind. It was silly of me to…" She trailed off when the _kitsune_ pushed her face upwards with the tip of his finger. She didn't even fell when his _youki_ had spiked!

A gorgeous blue rose was held tenderly in his right hand, the petals a deep blue at the bottom and faded to a soft stormy blue as they grew closer to the end of the petal. The stem was thick and green and had no thorns.

Kagome's eyes glittered happily as she took the flower and ran her finger over the velvet soft petal. She smiled up at him and hugged the fox happily around the waist (since he was so much taller than her) before jogging back towards the water to put the flower behind her ear.

The dragon watched the whole encounter with narrowed, jealous eyes. He showed his teeth at the demon, a soft, nearly inaudible growl leaking past his raised lips. The warning was clear and Youko grinned impishly. "Like you could win her. You wouldn't even be able to complete the mating ritual." He turned his eyes to the pretty little priestess. "But I on the other hand…" He trailed off, letting the sentence hang in the air.

The _miko_ turned towards them and smiled brightly. "I think I want to go to the summer festival at the nearby village. I bought a new _kimono_ that would look so good with Youko's rose." She made her way to one of her many packs before selecting a package tied with thick strings. She pulled the strings apart and opened up the wrapping, exposing a deep blue _kimono_ with light blue, in bloom roses embroidered onto the sleeves, around the neck and near her feet. She stood up, holding the outfit to her chest before she moved behind a nearby tree.

Youko smirked darkly and Hiei growled louder when he felt the fox's _youki_ spike suddenly. A man with flowing red hair, human ears and bright green eyes stood where the bastard fox once was. He was considerably shorter, closer to Kagome's height, and wore a dark blue Chinese styled tunic that ended at his knees and split up his side to allow better movement. He had on loose-fitting white _karusan-bakama_ and thick boots that were tucked under the tied fabric.

The fox smirked and flicked his shorter red hair behind his back and conjured up another rose.

Kagome walked out from behind the tree line and blinked in surprise. "Youko…? Why do you look like that?" She asked and made her way over to them.

Youko smiled and held out his arm. "I wish to escort you to this festival." He handed her the rose and winked at her.

The priestess smiled softly and took the rose from his hand, their fingers brushing gently, and flushed heavily. "Uhm… I hope this isn't out of line or anything but it's so very hard to tie this style of _obi_ by myself. Usually I just tie it and turn it around, but I want to look nice tonight."

The fox chuckled lightly and turned her around, loosening the sash so Kagome could readjust her outfit and the thicker sash under the obi. "Okay, you can tie it now." She told him and gasped when he gave a rather hard jerk. "Ow, not so hard." She commented and placed her hand on her stomach, taking a deep breath.

"Ah, my bad." He murmured distractedly, trying to get the fabric to tie in **just** the right way.

Once that was accomplished, Kagome linked arms with Youko and she waved to Hiei. "I'll be back later tonight!" She said before the two disappeared in flash of movement.

Hiei snarled loudly and set the trees around him on fire in his rage. _"She is MINE!"_ He roared and swung his tail into the burning trees, roaring louder. _"YOU FUCKING FOX, THAT IS MY HUMAN!"_ He paused in his rage, his mind catching up on what he had screamed. He sat down heavily and looked at his clawed front paw. He flexed it, the black talon glinting dangerously in the full moon light. _"She is mine…"_ He growled softly and set his foot down before standing up and walking over to the pond Kagome had been looking into earlier.

A scaled face with large, almond shaped eyes stared back at him. Hiei narrowed his eyes and bared his teeth, the black, leathery lips peeling back and exposing the deadly-sharp jagged fangs. He relaxed his face and tilted his head down, looking at the u-shaped horns and the thick black and white highlighted hair that ran from the middle of his head in a thin line to the base of his skull where it filled out and stretched from one horn to the other.

Hiei snorted into the water, disrupting the image, distorting it. He had never thought himself ugly, in fact, he was very proud of his thin, speedy body and overly large wingspan. He enjoyed scaring humans with his might roar and poisonous fangs, loved setting things on fire and lived to fly above everything. So what if he was smaller than most dragons? He could kick their ass faster than they could suck in a breath.

The dragon stretched his precious wings out, looking at them through the mirror-like water surface. They were very bat-like and had seven 'fingers' stretching from the bundle of bones at the top of his wing. The thin membrane of his wings were easily torn, but also easy to heal, if given enough time (say a day) or sped up if aided by a healing hot springs. He folded them back against his back and turned his head to the side.

He had a nice profile; it was long and straight, with a slightly bulbous end with flared nostrils and a fleshy 'beard'. It would grow longer as he aged and was sometimes used to attract a 'laying' female.

Hiei hissed at his reflection after turning his head and stuck his long, thin forked tongue out wiggling the ends at different intervals. He slipped his tongue back into his mouth and turned away from the water, making his way back to the roasting trees. He opened his mouth and breath in, eating all of the fire that he had started and then some. He looked down on the ground and exhaled the fire, making a nice fire pit for himself. He settled down and glared darkly.

"_I am a proud black dragon who needs no one and wants no one. Especially not some annoying little pest."_ He told himself but growled and dug his claws into the earth. He closed his eyes and breathed in and out deeply. _"Don't kid yourself. Only _baka_ humans lie so they won't have to deal with the truth."_ Hiei rested his head on his clawed front feet. _"I have fallen for a no-nothing little speck of a life form…" _ He whispered to no one.

Or so he thought.

There was a soft pop and Hiei stood up suddenly, baring his teeth at the little blue haired women who sat on an oar, a stupid smile (1) stretched across her annoying face. "Bingo! Glad to see that you finally accepted that, Black Dragon Hiei." She said and hopped down from her 'transportation', the bubblegum colored _kimono_ fluttering a bit as she landed. Her pink eyes glittered happily and she bowed to him. "It's an honor… I guess." She winked and stuck her tongue out slightly before clearing her throat. "Koenma-_sama_ sends his best regards."

The dragon's body hunched up and fire danced in his open mouth as he spoke angrily to her. _"Messenger of the Brat Prince, you are not welcome in my presence. Leave, before I turn you to ash and eat your remains."_ The girl shook her head, her blue hair dancing around her shoulders playfully.

"Sorry, can't do that. Koenma-_sama_ wants me to give you a message and a warning. So, you have to hear me out or I'll get in big trouble." She said. The girl cleared her throat and slid open a scroll that had been tucked in her _obi_. "I, Botan of _Reikai_, solemnly state by the order of Koenma-_sama_, son of Enma-_sama_, that the Black Dragon Hiei, for his treasons against the Dragon Code of Law with the Re-" Hiei cut her off with a loud snarl and a jet of fire.

Botan barely had time to jump on her oar and float out of the way as the flames exploded in the spot that she had just occupied. "Now that wasn't very nice, Black Dragon Hiei!" She yelled out. She wiggled her finger at him in a no-no fashion, an angry scowl on her face. "You're not supposed to hate the messenger, hate the guy who sent me to **give** it to you!" She tossed down the scroll before disappearing with another pop.

The dragon trotted forward and gingerly picked up the rolled up paper. _Fuck that brat._ He growled loudly at the thought and crushed the scroll in his hand before setting it on fire and tossing the remains into the air. _Oops, my bad, must have caught fire on its own._ He moved back to the water and settled down beside it.

Different scenarios on how to kill Youko quickly filled his head as he was reminded that Kagome had gone to a festival with the damned fox demon.

A few minutes passed and another scroll landed on top of his head, this one much bigger and made from skin from the fire rat (which was nearly indestructible). He growled at the scroll but, getting curious, opened it up and read the contents.

As Hiei read each sentence, his little, nearly black heart sped up just a little more until he could hear his heartbeat in his ears. Or, whatever he heard from since there was only a thin pin-prick for his ears. The only words that stood out to him were:

_**To be with the human, Kagome, you must give up your immortality and right as a celestial dragon. Only then will you be with able to act out on your desires.**_

Hiei stood up and, with the scroll clutched in his claw, took off into the night towards the festival Kagome and the fox were at.

Kagome smiled out across the field as the rest of the human population that was the medium sized village partied away. Summer was here and the crops were freshly planted.

She turned to look up at the soft-faced boy that the _kitsune_ had taken the form of. "Why did you choose this form, Youko-_kun_?" She asked and sat down in the soft grass, closing her eyes as a warm summer breeze fluttered through her hair.

The fox seated himself down beside her and looked at her quietly. "It was the first thing that came to mind, Kagome-dear. Is this form not desirable?" He blinked his thick eyelashes at her and Kagome giggled.

"You remind me of a girl I once knew, that's all…" She smiled behind her hand when Youko sniffed angrily and turned to look the other way.

"What a horrid thing to say, _miko_." He griped before his form shifted to a more Youko-ish look. His eyes were more brown than gold but his hair was the same silver she was used to. Kagome raised her hand and threaded her fingers through the thick florescent locks.

"Why is it that demons have better hair then me? InuYasha's hair was just like this… Only more white…" The _youkai_ narrowed his eyes slightly at the tender look she was giving his hair.

He grabbed her hand and held it gently. "Who is this InuYasha fellow you speak of? Is it someone that I need to kill?"

Kagome gasped and pulled her hand from his soft grip before glaring angrily. "No! He's my friend… Or, at least, he was my friend! We used to hang out after my sister and I got done with meditations before she graduated to Head Girl." She turned away and wrapped her arms around her legs. "When we were younger InuYasha and I would play _Kemari_ together. It was a lot of fun, until the other village kids would start throwing rock at him. See, InuYasha was an _inu-hanyou_ and… Well, being in our Village wasn't the best thing for him. He and his mother weren't treated the best but at least they had a place to stay." She looked sad at the memory.

Youko frowned faintly. He didn't like to see the little priestess who had grown on him so sad. So, he turned her face towards him and kissed her gently. She gasped against his lips and he had to keep himself from smirking. _Quite the kisser, aren't I, Kagome-dear?_ He thought arrogantly, only to have Kagome push him back roughly. He stared at her incredulously.

"What are you doing?" She whispered, face as red as a crimson rose.

He leaned forward again. "Making you forget." He murmured close to her lips and pressed them together again. This time Kagome didn't gasp. She just pursed her lips and pushed away from him, again.

"Please, stop. I… I am sorry if anything in our past conversation has made you think I want to be with you like this… I know we've known each other for the last few lunar cycles but… I, I can't be with you like this."

Youko's silver brows furrowed and he dropped his disguise. "Is it because I resemble your _InuYasha_?" He said the name mockingly and Kagome scowled at him.

"No, it's not. And don't say his name like that!" The fox showed her his fangs, expecting her to shy away. Instead, she showed him her own teeth. "Yeah, I can do that too. They may be smaller than your but I can still bite!" She stood up and dusted off her _kimono_. "I would like to go back to Hiei, please."

The _kitsune_ stood up and grabbed her forearms tightly. "Why does my _kitsune_ magic not work on you? How come you are different than any other human I have encountered?"

The priestess gave a wry, strained smile. "Shippou-_chan_ asked the same thing." She pulled out of his grip, or, at least tried. It was to strong and his _youki_ was slowly growing, trying to overpower her own _miko-ki_. "Youko-kun, you're hurting me." She stated, fear touching her heart lightly. A memory of InuYasha loosing himself to his other half, the darker half flashed through her mind and the let a blast of her energy come out and burn Youko's hands.

He snarled and looked down at the singed skin before turning his red gaze to the stony-faced priestess. "Stay away from me." She said and turned away.

He could smell the thick scent of human tears and growled angrily to himself. He clenched his fists, ignored the jolt of pain, and raced after her retreating form. "Kagome, wait. Forgive me, I am just… Confused. Never before have my charms been so easily ignored in all the years I have lived."

Kagome looked up at him before she grabbed his hands and easily healed them. She kissed one palm, then the other and sighed softly. "I want to forget, but I know I shouldn't… It would dishonor their memory and my teachings to… to be like Tsubaki the Black Priestess…"

The fox cupped her face and leaned down closer to her. "A simple kiss will taint your soul…?" He asked curiously and watched as the gears in Kagome's quick little mind turned. She smiled softly and curled her tiny hands against his own cheeks. She kissed him tenderly and he easily picked her petite body up and molded it against his own.

An angry, betrayed roar interrupted the tender moment and Kagome gasped out the black dragon's name. "Hi-Hiei…?"

_**0. End .0**_

**HBWD's Corner**: It's going… going… IT'S GONE, LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! Chapter Five has left the building!

And since Cherry-Blossom-Love wanted the next chapter, I'm posting this before I get my usual 10 reviews b/4 I update! :D

The winner of the last 'FRGtC' was: Binnybai! So, tell me what you want and I'll try to get it written up! :D

And here comes the new 'FRGtC' contest! Who'll get it? I sure as hell don't know! :D

(1) – Stupid smile – I don't want anyone saying that I hate Botan or anything, okay? I like her, she's funny and this is in no way bashing her! It's Hiei's thoughts, alright?

**Translations**:

Kitsune-bi – fox fire

-kun - used by persons of senior status in addressing or referring to those of junior status, or by anyone when addressing or referring to male children or male teenagers. It can also be used by females when addressing a male that they are emotionally attached to or have known for a long period of time

Kitsune – fox

Youki – demon essence

Miko – a "female shaman, spirit medium" who conveyed oracles from kami ("spirits; gods"), and presently means a "shrine maiden; virgin consecrated to a deity" who serves at Shinto shrines

karusan-bakama - Some hakama during the Sengoku period had the hems made narrower than the body in imitation of the ballooning trousers worn by the Portuguese. This style carried on into the Edo period and became called karusan-bakama. In addition to the taper, they had a secured band of cloth (looking rather like a pants cuff) sewn around each leg's hem, so the ballooning fabric would not open out like regular hakama

Obi – sash

Baka - fool; idiot; jerk; dolt; imbecile; foolish; stupid; worthless; absurd; ridiculous; Idiotic

-sama – used mainly to refer to people of a much higher rank than oneself and sometimes towards people one greatly admires

Reikai – Spirit World

Youkai - literally demon, spirit, or monster

Kemari - a form of soccer that was popular in Japan during the Heian Period

Inu-hanyou – dog half demon

-chan – a diminutive suffix; it expresses that the speaker finds a person endearing

Miko-ki – priestess energy


	6. Wrath

**Disclaimer**: I in no way own the great anime/manga InuYasha, created by Rumiko Takahashi, or YuYu Hakusho, created by Yoshihiro Togashi

**Pairings**: Hiei/Kagome

**Warning**: Alternate Universe. Kind of set in the IY Universe, but the YYH Universe doesn't exist. Blood, guts and gore! Hide the children!

_**6. Wrath .6**_

Youko barely had time to dodge the well-aimed claw, Kagome clutched tightly against his chest. The priestess clung to his white tunic new tears gathering in her eyes, for reasons she did not know.

The _kitsune_ twisted around and flicked his wrist, the swirl of red rose petals signaling the arrival of his rose whip.

Kagome gasped loudly and, after pushing away from Youko, threw her barrier up, her hands alight with her holy energy. "NO! Hiei, what's wrong? He wasn't doing anything to me that I didn't want!" She cried out as the dragon landed in front of her with a ground-shaking growl. "Don't hurt him…" She whispered and let her hands fall to her side, the energy dissipating like a flame blown out by a mighty wind.

Hiei growled, red eyes suddenly glassy, and turned away from the two before he took off with a great burst of air as his wings beat hard to keep him airborne. He disappeared, his body easily blending into the in the starry night sky.

Tears gathered in the priestess's eyes as the link she and Hiei had, the one that tied them together by the tiny dragon mark on the upper part of her breast, shattered. She felt as if someone had punched her in the stomach then kneed her in the face. The fat tears rolled down her creamy cheeks and she sobbed loudly. "Don't leave me…" She whispered through her tears. Kagome fell to her knees and hugged herself tightly, the pain of losing the link nearly too great to function properly.

Youko walked over to her quietly, confusion playing in his golden eyes. "Kagome-dear…?" He murmured before he knelt beside her downed form. He wrapped her in his arms and tucked her under his chin (which was easy with their height difference). "Why are you crying?" He asked her and Kagome pushed away from him roughly. She stumbled to her feet and twisted her body to look at him.

"We have to find him, Youko-_kun_! We **have** to! He… He's hurt. I hurt him…" She sobbed into her hands loudly. The _kitsune_ frowned darkly.

"You love him." He stated more than asked, causing Kagome to peek at him through her fingers.

Her glassy gray eyes watched him silently before she hiccupped and whipped her dribbling nose with her _kimono_ sleeve. "No I don't." She said and sniffled into the thick fabric on her arm. "I don't love him… Uh, well, okay I love him but not… Not like a man loves a woman." She said and brushed the tears from her eyes. "Now come on, we got to find him. The connection we had broke so I can't find him that way but I know his aura very well. Let's go grab my pack and we'll look for him." Kagome started to walk away but the firm hand on her arm stopped her. "Youko-_kun_, what a-"

The fox cut her off by smashing his lips against hers in a rough, overpowering kiss that left her weak-kneed and lightheaded. He looked deep into her eyes before turning his face away. "Let's go find him." He said before throwing her over his shoulder and leaping to the clearing they had camped out in, or what was left of it.

Hiei stared into the bright moon above, a very faint glitter of water tracing the edge of his eye. It was rare for dragons to cry, but when they did, it was always a priceless gem. It is said that the _koorime_ were ancestors of a snow dragon long since dead. She was sad she had lost her hatchlings and so cried for them, shedding tears of stone and one tear landed on an ice maiden, which gave her the ability to cry gemstones.

He blinked away the tears before growling and roaring out a large spout of fire.

A soft pop alerted him to the appearance of the annoying _Reikai_ messenger. "That didn't go as planned, did it?" She asked and smiled at him with that dumb, annoying smile again. "If you still want to go through with it, Koenma-_sama_ is waiting just through this portal. But be warned, when you go in, you will not come out the same." Botan said seriously as a black swirl of godly energy appeared beside her, large enough to accommodate Hiei's large body.

The dragon snorted and looked away. "She does not want me, why should I?"

Botan shrugged lazily. "Don't know, maybe you want to-"

A loud cry from a very familiar voice cut the messenger off. "HIEI!" Both dragon and envoy turned in time to watch Kagome slide off of Youko's back. "Hiei! Don't leave me… I'm sorry; I didn't mean to upset you!" She started to cry again and the dragon shifted nervously. He **hated** when she cried.

"Why hello there! My name is Botan, messenger of _Reikai_ and personal assistant of Koenma-_sama_ himself." She went unnoticed as Kagome stepped up to the large black dragon.

Kagome rested her hand on Hiei's front leg, tears still falling from her brilliant gray eyes. "I… I think I love you…" She whispered and kissed his scales softly. "Don't leave me…"

Hiei, coming to a decision, pushed Kagome back and moved towards the black hole. _"Take care of my human until I come back."_ He said to Youko, he nodded solemnly.

"You know I'm only going to try harder to win this little gem, don't you?" He winked at the dragon (who showed him his lengthy fangs). "Come, Kagome-dear, let us set up camp and…" He trailed off as the priestess raced after Hiei, disappearing into the swirling blackness without looking back. "Well, shit."

Kagome blinked her eyes open and was amazed at what she saw. A room that had many shelves covered in multiple scrolls stretched as far as she could see, _oni_ were racing back and forth, yelling at one another about this or that.

Botan stumbled in a minute later, sputtering nonsense to her about 'breaking the rules' and how she was going to get 'spankings' for this and other such silly things. "You can't be here! You're not dead or a celestial being!" Botan finished and pointed to the door behind her before her face turned from flushed anger to pale fright. "Whe… Where's the portal?" She cried out and grabbed at her blue hair.

Kagome patted Hiei's back leg before she jogged up to stand next to his front half. "Well, looks like I'm here with you." She smiled up at him and the dragon growled in frustration.

"Oooh, Koenma-sama is going to have my head…" Botan whined before running her hand down her face. "Alright, looks like you're going to be here for Hiei's transformation."

The priestess stared at her quietly. "Hiei's what…?" She asked and blinked owlishly at her.

The envoy waved her hand at Kagome dismissively. "Oh, that, well, since Black Dragon Hiei has fallen for a human," She leaned close to Kagome ear and whispered softly. "Which he's not supposed to do," before leaning back and laughing nervously at the death glare Hiei sent her way. "He has been sentenced to turn into something that isn't blessed by the gods."

Kagome nodded solemnly. "I'm sorry Hiei. I didn't know…" She looked at her sock-covered feet and wrung her hands together.

The dragon's tail thumped the middle of her back very lightly (but still made her stumble a bit) and gave a flippant snort. _"It is nothing you had any control over, human."_ He said and growled when a blue ogre hopped out in front of them.

"BOTAN! Koenma-_sama_ is very angry, how could you bring a living human to the _Reikai_?" He said and grabbed her by the thick blue tail at the crown of her skull.

Said female laughed nervously and stumbled after Jorge, who grumbled angrily to himself. "I-it's not my fault, really!" Botan tried to reason but was silenced by the double doors sliding open.

"-don't care what he said, I signed the scrolls now take them away!" A toddler, barely older than two by Kagome's standards, roared at a red ogre who shrunk back behind the unfurled paper.

"Yes, Koenma-_sama_, right away Koenma-_sama_!" He stuttered and scurried out of the room with his proverbial tail between his legs.

The child turned to look at the four and waved his hand lazily. "Botan, Ogre, leave. Black Dragon Hiei and Priestess Kagome, you may stay." The girl and _oni_ left quickly, closing the doors behind as they went.

Koenma folded his hands under his head and sucked furiously on his pacifier. "Would you mind telling me what you are doing here, Priestess Higurashi, Kagome?" He asked her kindly.

Said _miko_ blushed heavily and wrung her hands together again. She bowed deeply to the _Reikai_ prince. "It is an honor to meet you, Koenma-_sama_. I just wanted to be with Hiei… I didn't want him to leave me again." She squeaked out.

The prince drummed his fingers together and nodded, before scooting over his _zabuton_, standing up from his _chabudai_ and strutting around to stand in front of the short table. "Alright, I'll allow you to be Black Dragons Hiei's only witness. I was originally going to have Botan do it but this is a much better and simpler solution." He walked over to another pair of double doors and slid each one open, exposing a very empty room with only a tiny white tea cup and a white tea pot situated in the small room.

A soft shuffling sound from the corner of the room alerted Kagome to the presence of another being and her knees buckled when an overpowering aura overtook her being. Her breath caught in her throat when a beautiful woman with flowing black hair stepped under the only available lantern. She was dressed in thick armor with heavy looking shoulder pads that reached to the middle of her arm and the traditional white _haori_ and red _hakama_ that most _miko_ wore.

The celestial woman smiled tenderly at her and Kagome smiled back. "Welcome, my little _miko_. I am Midoriko of the chosen. I am sad to see you at this most abhorrent event, my little _miko_." The tender look on her face turned sharp and she glowered up at Hiei. "You, Black Dragon Hiei, have betrayed your celestial name and have fallen for this little miko. For your act of treason, you will be stripped of your dragon title. Furthermore, your dragon body will be taken away, replaced by that of an _imiko_, a cursed child." She drew herself up, and Kagome could feel her energy swelling before she unsheathed her sword. "By the power invested in me, I rip you of the title Dragon and hereby transform you into a demon!"

Kagome screamed as Hiei's head was lopped off. It bounced on the _tatami_ mats they were seated upon before the surprised red eyes lost their light.

Tears streamed down her face and she collapsed beside the great, **dead**, beast that was once her Hiei. She opened her mouth but no words came out, until the dragon's body caught fire as it started to fall, blood splashing over the floor and onto her deep blue _kimono_. She cried out fearfully as his head rolled towards his body and an unearthly screech left the dead reptiles open maw.

The priestess covered her eyes but peeked through her fingers as the head connected to the body and the flames turned a dark black, completely incinerating the once large body down to roughly her size.

As the hellfire's died away, a naked man with wild black hair and a winding black serpentine dragon wrapped around his right arm lay in her dragons place. Kagome stumbled to her feet and staggered over to the downed human.

But as she drew closer, a sinister, familiar, aura assaulted her senses and she drew back, a single word leaving her lips. "_Youkai_…"

_**0. End .0**_

**HBWD's Corner**: Dun, dun, duuuuun! *dramatic music sounds somewhere in the distance* Oh man, next comes my least favorite chapter *hides*

The winner of 'FRGtC' contest is: **Black Firelight**!

I'd like to thank: **Black Firelight**, **Valleygoat**, **Speedykitten1643**, **Binnybai**, , **Orihime-san**, **Amazing Death**, **ToonyTwilight**, **Cherry-Blossom-Love**, **animechickie** for being awesome and being the first 10 reviweres!

Next 'FRGtC' contest starts now!

**Translations**:

Kitsune – fox

Kimono – traditional Japanese garment warn by women, men and children

-kun - used by persons of senior status in addressing or referring to those of junior status, or by anyone when addressing or referring to male children or male teenagers. It can also be used by females when addressing a male that they are emotionally attached to or have known for a long period of time

Koorime – female ice apparition/demon

Reikai – Spirit World

-sama – used mainly to refer to people of a much higher rank than oneself and sometimes towards people one greatly admires

Oni - creatures from Japanese folklore, variously translated as demons, devils, ogres or trolls

Miko – a "female shaman, spirit medium" who conveyed oracles from kami ("spirits; gods"), and presently means a "shrine maiden; virgin consecrated to a deity" who serves at Shinto shrines

Zabuton – a Japanese cushion for sitting

Chabudai - a short-legged table used in traditional Japanese homes. People seated at a chabudai may sit on zabuton and/or tatami rather than on chairs.

Haori – a hip- or thigh-length kimono-like jacket, which adds formality to an outfit

Hakama – a divided or undivided skirt which resembles a wide pair of trousers

Imiko – cursed child

Tatami – originally meaning "folded and piled" mats are a traditional type of Japanese flooring

Youkai - literally demon, spirit, or monster


	7. Lust

**Disclaimer**: I in no way own the great anime/manga InuYasha, created by Rumiko Takahashi, or YuYu Hakusho, created by Yoshihiro Togashi

**Pairings**: Hiei/Kagome

**Warning**: Alternate Universe. Kind of set in the IY Universe, but the YYH Universe doesn't exist. Smex! And a crappeh ending!

_**7. Lust .7**_

Pale eyelids fluttered as Hiei regained consciousness. His head was pounding and every inch of his body felt like it was on fire. He groaned and covered his face with his hands. _Wait…_ He thought and pulled the unfamiliar appendages away from his face.

Hiei looked at his hands… He had hands! Not paws but real human hands. Oh, well, they were close enough to human that he was more than happy to accept the long claws. The dragon… No, not dragon, **demon**, sat up from where Koenma hand one of his ogres flunkies place him and flexed each digit. It was amazing. He felt the same, yet different. He touched his baby-smooth skin on his cheeks and trailed over to his nose, down to his lips, past his chin and over his neck. He swallowed and felt his Adams Apple move.

The _youkai_ tilted his head and look down at the rest of his body. A thick patch of hair was bundled at the base of his flaccid cock. He reached down and jiggled it in curiosity before rolling his shoulders and continued to look himself over.

A quiet, embarrassed sound alerted him to another presence in the room.

He looked over at Kagome, who had fat tears in her eyes. "Oh, Hiei, I thought you had died! You're head, it was… And the blood, there was so much…" She sobbed and covered her face with her hands.

The demon stood up shakily, wobbling at how different it was to use two legs instead of four. He took an experimental step forward (proud when he didn't fall!) before shakily making his way over to her, his fleshy feet making soft pat-pat noises as he walked. _Strange._ He thought but ignored it in favor of gently cupping Kagome's beautiful, tear-stained face with his **mortal** hands. "Kagome…"

His voice was unlike anything the priestess had heard. Yeah, sure, InuYasha had a deep rumbling voice and Youko's was like listening to silk talk… But Hiei, his voice had her innards quivering and her womanly parts tightening just a little.

She gasped when his carmine eyes, so familiar yet so different, glowed a bright red and he inhaled. "I smell you… And you smell delicious…" His mouth was on hers in an instant and she melted. She gave into him and his desire and circled her arms around his naked shoulders.

He was inexperienced, she could tell (yeah, well, so was she) but she followed her instincts and curled her fingers in his hair. His mouth was so warm, like she was pressing her lips against a rock that had soaked in the hot springs for a while. Only it wasn't rock, it was the dragon she had been pinning for since he had first taken her from her Village. Okay, so he wasn't a dragon anymore (the fact was punctuated by the soft roll of his hips, his… ahem, manly parts pressing against her hip). She could **taste** his _youki_ as it pushed and curled around her own _miko-ki_.

Kagome groaned when his energy penetrated through her own, shooting straight to her abdomen and setting her innards alight with an unyielding need to be consumed and overpowered.

Hiei growled against her mouth and pushed his tongue past her lips, tasting her, claiming her mouth and plundering it hungrily. He **craved** her body, needed it like nothing he had ever needed before. His claws easily shredded the material of her kimono, exposing the milky flesh underneath. He felt her deep intake of breath and the tightening of her fingers in his hair and took it as a good signal.

His cock twitched and pulsed eagerly. He had gone too long without mating and it was defiantly going to pay off now.

Hiei pulled away from her mouth and nipped, licked and sampled the soft, pale skin. It was a little salty, but he didn't mind. Instead, he pushed her clothing further down her body and trailed a red path down to her breasts. They looked bigger then what he remembered and fit in his hands perfectly. He gently squeezed and rolled his fingers on the tender flesh before flicking his tongue over a hardened nipple.

He rumbled in the back of his throat when she moaned quietly, her blunt nails digging into his scalp. "Mmmnaa…" She tried to speak but with his _youki_ and his mouth, her scattered brain couldn't keep up. Her toes curled when he gently nipped at her pebbled bud and she whispered his name breathlessly.

The demon smirked against her breast and turned his attention to the other, untouched mound and attacked it in the same fashion, his left hand rolling and groping her other breast.

Kagome felt Hiei pick her up and on unsteady legs, stumbled over to the bedding he had been put upon. It was enough to get her head together. "Hiei… Hiei wait… We can't do anything here; you just woke uu…u… up…." She arched her back as he flicked his tongue over her nipple again.

"I **need** you, Ka-Go-Me… I need you now. You are **mine** and mine alone" He hissed in her ear and she squirmed. Damn, her ears were always sensitive (InuYasha liked to abuse that when he was feeling mischievous, and on his human nights). His claws dug into the bedding underneath and he gave her another fiery kiss, leaving her breathless and thoughtless.

Hiei trailed his lips down her body again, drinking in all of the soft, lustful sounds his _miko_ whispered out. He spread her legs and settled in between the milky thighs, red eyes alight with his hunger, making the priestess quiver and bite her lip.

"H-Hiei…?" She whispered and arched her back when his mouth attached itself to her virgin flower. Her fingers curled in his hair again, trying to push him away. "Wha… What are you doing? Sto-oo-!" Kagome let loose a stuttering breath when his tongue flicked over the tiny bundle of nerve, hot fingers of pleasure crawling up her back and straight to her scattered brain.

The _youkai_ growled softly and continued to feast upon the most delicious meal he had ever had. _Even better than tiger demon ash…_ He thought before returning his focus on the squirming, moaning human. He could smell her arousal growing, swelling and he knew she was getting close to being pushed over the preverbal edge.

Kagome felt herself growing tighter and tighter, her muscles taut with… with… _Oh, by the Gods!_ She thought as her eyes rolled and she curled into herself, a soft, gasping sound leaving her mouth. She felt herself slowly settle down but her brain was too fizzled to really notice it as it slowly swam in the afterglow of ecstasy.

She smiled dazedly, fingers threading lazily through Hiei's wild black hair. He moved up until he positioned himself at her opening, the swelled head of his cock rubbing along the pink petals. She squirmed and spread her legs, welcoming him in. He pushed forward, his instincts guiding his slow conquest.

The priestess hissed as she was stretched, her passage barely accommodating the _imiko's_ engorged length. "Hiei… Wait, it hurts…" She cried softly, the tears rolling down the sides of her face quietly.

Said demon paused and stared at her quietly, barely holding onto his control. _So tight… It's so tight…_ He thought and tightened his hold on her hips, cock twitching slightly at the feel of such warmth, such heat wrapped around him so snugly.

Kagome eased out a steadying breath and rolled her hips slightly, making Hiei hiss at the movement, and nodded. "Alright, you can go a little further…" She mumbled, a deep blush spreading across her face when she **felt** his cock twitch again.

Hiei pushed further into her and growled softly. "So good…" He purred out but paused when something stopped his movements. He growled and slammed the rest of the way into her but froze when she screamed in pain, blunt nails biting into his shoulder. Salty tears ran down her face and she hiccupped.

He stayed still, though it was easier said than done. She would move just enough to have him hissing inaudibly.

A few minutes passed and Kagome curled her fingers against his cheek. She pulled his face down towards her and kissed him tenderly and with so much love, Hiei was beside himself. He blinked owlishly when she let him go and raised her legs, taking him in deeper.

The demon growled deeply at the added depth and pulled his hips back slowly, pushed in, out, in, out, in. He set a slow, steady pace that had Kagome's toes curling and new tears springing to her eyes. It still hurt, but the pain was being washed away by the even push and pull.

She pulled Hiei down for another kiss and he easily responded, kissing her breathless again.

Hiei leaned back and moved faster, pulling one of her legs over his shoulder. He growled in pleasure when he slid in further. The demon sped up his pace and moved his unoccupied hand down to the apex of her thighs and pressed this thumb against the tiny nub nestled between her other lips. He smirked when her breath hitched and rubbed the pearl teasingly, bringing her closer to completion, again.

Kagome grabbed his shoulders and moaned softly, eyes fluttering. "Hiei…" She sighed before gasping when he pulled out of her and moved down until he was face to crotch with her. His tongue flicked out and she arched her back, crying out as he ate her, licking up her essence and savoring her unique taste.

She moaned louder and felt that same tightening as before. The priestess shook but gave an angry cry when Hiei left her hanging on the brink, so close yet not enough to make her loose herself. He smirked darkly at her and she felt her inside quiver in anticipation.

Hiei pulled her up and positioned her on all fours. He dug one set of his claw into her hip, making her squeak, before guiding his cock with the other into the warmth that was his Kagome. "You are mine." He snarled and entered her roughly, pulling her back onto his hips as he did so.

The sound of slapping skin grew faster and faster and Kagome could barely breath, couldn't think. His _youki_ was so overpowering, so dark, so possessive all she could do was sob in ecstasy, body quivering as he brought her close to the edge again, his fingers playing happily with the tiny bundle of nerves in-between her legs.

Kagome gave a soundless cry as she came again.

Hiei snarled darkly, possessively, and sank his lengthy fangs into her shoulder, savoring the bloody taste as her essence leaked into his mouth. He pushed his _youki_ into her tiny body as he came, claiming the tiny _miko_ as his own, forever.

Kagome moaned quietly when Hiei pulled out of her. "Mine." He murmured and pulled her close to his body.

The priestess smiled softly and let her eyes flutter closed. "Yeah, yours…" She said then yawned and fell soundly asleep.

_**0. The Freakin' End .0**_

**HBWD**: And that's the end of the story! The winner of the last 'FRGtC' contest was: **Cherry-Blossom-Love**!

And I'd like to thank: **Cherry-Blossom-Love**, **eloquent dreams**, **Binnybai**, **animechickie**, **Speedykitten1643**, **AmericaBlessGod**, **SunMoonNeko**, **Diane**, , and **Black Firelight**

And that, folks, is the end of a very annoying but oddly satisfying fanfiction that I wrote up for a contest and got first prize! I love you, my awesome reviewers!

**Translations**:

Youkai – literally demon, spirit, or monster

Youki – demon essence

Miko-ki – priestess energy

Miko – a "female shaman, spirit medium" who conveyed oracles from kami ("spirits; gods"), and presently means a "shrine maiden; virgin consecrated to a deity" who serves at Shinto shrines

Imiko – cursed child


End file.
